El significado del amor
by RosasRojas
Summary: Cap 3. Ella estaba entre dos amores. "Yo te amo mucho Sasuke... siempre lo he echo" "Entonces porque no lo dejas por mi" "Debes elegir"
1. Amor eterno

_**.**__**.**_

* * *

_**El significado del amor**_

_._

* * *

_._

_**Género**__: (Romance, drama)_

_._

_._

_**Advertencia**__: Ninguna (por el momento)_

_._

_._

_**Publicaciones**__: (Mundo sasusaku, fanfiction, )_

_._

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes **NO** me pertenece_

_._

_._

_**Nota**__: Es una colección de one-shot_

_._

_._

_**Resumen**__:_

.

.

¿Qué es el amor? _Es un sentimiento muy hermoso pero…_

.

.

_**¿Sabe alguien su definición?**_

_No_

.

.

_**¿Por qué?**_

_Porque el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede definir puesto que no existen a palabras adecuadas para hacerlo_

.

.

_**Solamente una persona que lo siente puede saber… el significado del amor.**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Amor eterno**_

.

.

_**Capitulo único**_

.

* * *

.

.

**L**a música esta a alto volumen, el olor a alcohol se extendía en el lugar al igual que el del tabaco, las personas ebrias e incluso sin duda drogadas andaban de aquí para allá y sin faltar las parejas jóvenes se encontraban en contacto extremo aislados de su alrededor, concentrándose únicamente en sus hormonas a flor de piel.

.

En el centro del lugar iluminado por las luces de múltiples colores que enmendaban el aparato que colgaba del techo, ambos cuerpos se movían al compas de la música, una delgada capa de sudor cubría sus frentes delatando así que llevaban un considerable tiempo bailando.

.

.

**S**us fuertes manos se afianzaban entorno a su cadera y los movimientos circulares de estas seguían el ritmo de la canción, los delgados brazos de la chica rodeaban firmemente su cuello manteniendo por más tiempo el contacto de sus torsos, el calor embargaba ambos cuerpos.

.

Sus rostros se encontraban enfrentados y sus miradas estaban fijas en las del otro, negro contra jade. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios se rozaban levemente.

.

.

**S**uspiro contra sus labios y paso su lengua por los propios al sentir la sequedad en estos, rozando así también con ella los de él.

.

El pelinegro la apego aun más a si mismo haciendo que sus caderas encajaran a la perfección, otro suspiro salió de los labios de la chica. Subió sus manos por su cadera contorneando su silueta hasta llegar a su cintura y de esta a su espalda, apoyo las palmas de sus manos en ella firmemente ejerciendo algo de fuerza para mantenerla apegada a el mientras con sus dedos la acariciaba con delicadeza y suavidad, trazando círculos y figura deformes. Pequeños escalofríos recorrieron su _**frágil**_ cuerpo desde el inicio del delicado contacto que hacían sus dedos (aun sobre la ropa).

.

Levanto un poco más la cabeza (ni las sandalias de tacón alto le ayudaban a igualar su altura) observando fijamente sus orbes negros, paso una mano por su cuello hasta llegar a su sedoso cabello, hundió sus dedos en este, adoraba hacerlo. El pelinegro se estremeció levemente y acerco su rostro al de ella inclinando levemente la cabeza, rozo con mayor accesibilidad sus labios con los de la pelirrosa sintiendo la suavidad de estos; entre los suyos, agarro los de ella y la sintió _**temblar**_ en sus brazos, agarro su labio inferior haciéndola suspirar y la beso con más intensidad hasta que sintió como ella le correspondía con esa _**innata**_ timidez que lo _**enloquecía**_, hundió su lengua en su boca y un pequeño gemido llego a sus oídos, sonrió contra el beso y la apego aun más a su cuerpo (si eso era posible).

.

Jadeo levemente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el aire, luego de unos segundos lo miro nuevamente y sonrió, con su mano acaricio suavemente la mejilla del moreno mirando fijamente sus ojos.

.

-**Te amo**.- susurro bajo esperando que no la escuchara (pues la música estaba muy alta) pero sí que lo leerá de sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la comisura de los labios del chico.

.

-**Lo sé**.- susurro sonriendo con arrogancia haciéndola reír bajito, se alejo de él levemente haciendo caso omiso a su fuerte agarre, cuando por fin se libero de este cogió su mano indicándole que salieran de la pista, el moreno paso una mano entorno su estrecha cintura y la apego a si mismo mientras se abría paso entre la gente, se acerco a una mesa en la que se encontraba una pareja de novios.

.

-**Hey teme… ¿qué tal?-** dijo un rubio escandaloso, el moreno simplemente le hizo un ademan con la mano, como saludo y se sentó a su lado junto con su novia.

.

.

.

**A**sintió levemente dándole a entender a su mejor amigo que lo escuchaba (aunque en realidad no lo hacía), volteo la mirada a un lado mirando a sakura quien hablaba con una peliazul, novia de Naruto. La observo fijamente perdiéndose por un momento en ella. Sakura. Aunque no lo demostrara muchas veces, era lo más importante de su vida, ella era su luz y no soportaría perderla, la miro reír y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, desvió la mirada hacia naruto y sonrió nuevamente, joder, era un idiota _**enamorado**_.

.

-**Sasuke-kun… vámonos.**- le pidió agarrándolo suavemente del brazo, el moreno simplemente asintió y se levanto.

.

-**Adiós teme… Sakura-chan**.- dijo el rubio despidiéndoles con la mano.

.

.

Salieron del antro y se encaminaron directamente al parqueo. Se alejo de ella y se acerco a su motocicleta, subió en esta y se puso el casco, miro a su novia y le hizo un ademan con la cabeza, la pelirrosa con cuidado se monto tras el pasando sus brazos por su cintura, el moreno arranco.

.

.

.

**E**l viento chocaba fuertemente contra su rostro y mecía sus cabellos rosas, escondió su cara en el espalda del moreno y le agarro con mas firmeza de su cintura, la velocidad a la que el manejaba era extrema y eso le asustaba.

.

-**Sasuke-kun baja la velocidad**.- pidió temerosa, unos breves segundos fue solamente silencio.

.

-**Si me das un abrazo lo hare**.- le oyó decir con voz juguetona, sonrió levemente con timidez y lo abrazo con fuerza… mucha fuerza, luego espero, pero, la velocidad pareció subir en vez de bajar.

.

-**Sasuke-kun… por favor… sabes que tengo miedo, baja la velocidad**.- dijo apretándose contra el.

.

-**Si me das un beso lo hare**.- dijo el pelinegro con sorna.

.

-**Pero…**

.

-**Si no lo haces no lo hare**.- la interrumpió divertido, la pelirrosa se acerco un poco a su rostro afianzando sus manos a la chaqueta que él llevaba puesta para no caerse y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

-**Oye… eso es trampa… yo quiero uno en la boca**.- le dijo, rio al oír el puchero que hacia su novia, la ojijade se inclino levemente y le ladeo su rostro hacia ella, sus labios encajaron a la _**perfección**_, eran el uno para el otro, ambos se estremecieron.

.

.

Se alejo de él cuando salió del maravilloso trance, sonrojada hundió su rostro en la espalda de él, era una descuidada y el también, pudieron haber tenido un accidente. Levanto la mirada la mirada observando su alrededor en realidad habían pocos autos en la carretera algo obvio pues no todos estaban despiertos a las 3:30 de la mañana (bueno en realidad no estaba totalmente segura de la hora pero si sus cálculos eran ciertos esa era) volteo la mirada al frente y se apretó contra el fuertemente.

.

-**Sasuke-kun tu me lo prometiste… baja la velocidad**.- le pidió con firmeza y temor en la voz.

.

-**Yo no te prometí nada**.- le oyó decir.

.

-**Sasuke-kun**.- le reprocho molesta, el moreno rio divertido.

.

-**Está bien… está bien pero solo si me dices que me amas**.- le dijo en un tomo de voz más serio.

.

-**No**.- negó frunciendo el ceño.

.

**-¿Por qué?-** le reclamo molesto.

.

-**Porque… tú… tú lo sabes**.- le dijo escondiendo su rostro en su ancha espalda.

.

-**Tiene algo de malo querer escucharlo de nuevo**.- le dijo en un leve tono de frustración y dolor.

.

-**No es solo que… es solo…**

.

-**Te amo… te amo mucho.**- susurro audible a los oídos del moreno, este sonrió. Frunció el ceño luego de un breve tiempo.

.

-**Sasuke-kun… tú me dijiste que esta vez sí lo haría**.- le acuso apretándose más contra él, la velocidad sobrepasaba el limite.

.

-**Si me quitas el casco y te lo pones tu… lo hare**.- dijo con voz más seria pero sin dejar de lado un tonito divertido.

.

-**Tú haces trampa… no se vale**.- le recrimino haciendo un mohín.

.

-**No… no lo hago**.- le dijo juguetón.

.

-**Pero Sasuke-kun tu…**

.

-**Si no lo haces yo tampoco lo hare**.- le advirtió seriamente.

.

-**Pero… ¿para qué quieres que haga eso?**- le preguntó confundida, no le hallaba lógica a lo que él le pedía.

.

-**Jajaja… no preguntes… solamente escoge**.- ella suspiro.

.

-**Está bien**.- se resigno, quito el casco de la cabeza de él y lo puso en la suya.

.

-**Asegúralo**.- le ordeno firmemente, frunció delicadamente sus cejas rosadas, confundida, pero aun así lo hizo, luego se apego a él fuertemente, un silencio se extendió entre ellos y por alguna razón no pudo romperlo, era como si las palabras se atascaran en su garganta.

.

-**Desde la muerte de mi familia me aferre a la soledad y el dolor, no le encontraba sentido a la vida, no tenía razón para vivir… hasta que apareciste tu**.- pauso un momento y respiro profundamente-.** Al principio me negué a mi mismo a sentir algo por ti, trate de alejarme, porque el solo hecho de tenerte cerca, me hacia desear nunca dejarte ir**_.- _su voz sonaba tan seria, fría, pero ella notaba ese astibo de dolor -. **Tu aliviabas el dolor en mi corazón, tu llenaste ese vacío en mi pecho, solamente tú eras la luz que iluminaba en esa oscuridad en la que me estaba hundiendo, la soledad desapareció y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo, al aceptar todo esto también aceptaba que me estaba enamorando de ti, y yo… no quería eso… no **_**quería**_** amarte… tenía miedo de despertar un día y darme cuenta de que te había perdido, no lo **_**soportaría**_**… pero aquello fue solamente un pensamiento estúpido… y cuando lo entendí, no deje de darle gracias a Dios por ponerte en mi camino… muchas veces me pregunte ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ella me escogió a mí? Y aun no encuentro las respuestas a estas preguntas porqué el solo verte me hace pensar que no te merezco, me siento tan **_**dichoso**_** de que Dios me haya dado el privilegio de conocerte, tu eres mi luz y te agradezco que me hayas dado el honor de haber sido el primer hombre en tu vida… Sakura… eres lo **_**mejor**_** que me ha pasado.- **las lagrimas descendieron de sus orbes jade consecutivamente, eso era lo más hermoso que le había dio Sasuke, se apretó contra él con mucha fuerza.

.

-**Te amo cerezo… te amo**.- dijo él, débiles sollozos escaparon de sus labios y el nudo en su garganta se acentuó, lloro con más fuerza abrazándolo ¿Por qué aquello se escuchaba como una despedida?

.

-**Yo también te amo… con todo mi ser y no quiero que lo dudes**.- dijo con voz quebrada, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del moreno y una lagrimas traviesa rodo por su mejilla.

.

-**Siempre estaremos juntos… no lo olvides amor**.- le dijo con un leve temblor en la voz, sonrió y la miro por la altura de su hombro sin importarle la posición inconforme en la que estaba, devolvió la mirada al frente.

.

-**Sujétate y no te suelte**.- le aviso firmemente.

.

.

.

**B**ostezo estirando sus brazos, llevo una mano a su cabeza, joder, la próxima vez tomaría alcohol con moderación, lanzo una maldición, si no fuera por el maldito despertador en ese momento aun estaría dormido y tal vez cuando despertara el dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento sería menos infernal. Un gruñido de su estomago lo distrajo, sonrió, no había nada que el ramen no solucionara, con algo de pereza pero un poco más animado se dirigió a la cocina.

.

-**Buenos días Hinata-chan**.- saludo a su novia, acerándose a ella, le dio un beso en la boca y miro enternecido el rojo que adquirían las mejillas de la chica, se alejo yendo al refrigerador, lo abrió y joder, lanzo otra maldición, no había ramen, agarro con odio el jarrón de vidrio lleno de leche y se dispuso a sacarlo tal parecía que tendría que comer cereal con leche.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hoy en la madrugada a las 3:45 ocurrió un fatal accidente en el que una motocicleta perdió el control, según las autoridades los frenos de esta no funcionaban.**_

_**Uno de los jóvenes de aproximadamente 24 años de edad falleció y su acompañante se encuentra gravemente herida en el Hospital Konoha, según fuentes confiables ya se encuentra fuera de peligro.**_

_**Los nombres pertenecientes de estos jóvenes son: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.**_

.

.

El jarrón resbalo de su mano y sintió como todo le daba vueltas, el sonido del vidrio quebrándose en el suelo tintineo en sus oídos, se apoyo en el lavabo y observo el televisor incrédulo, desvió su mirada hacia la peliazul, esta se encontraba en estado de shock, de sus orbes perlas salían lagrimas y su mirada seguía fija en ese maldito aparto que no dejaba de detallar aquel terrible suceso, respiro profundamente y se irguió con algo de torpeza en su lugar, devolvió su mirada al televisor y vio el escenario en el que se llevo acabo tan fatídico accidente, de sus orbes azules salieron lagrimas pero él no fue consciente de ello… no… sasuke no _**podía**_ estar… el no podía estar muerto… aquello _**debía**_ ser un mal sueño.

.

.

.

.

**F**runció el ceño con levedad ante la molesta claridad y abrió los ojos lentamente observando todo confundida, se apoyo en sus codos y se sentó con dificultad en la cama, aquello no era su habitación volteo a un lado y miro a su rubio amigo sentado en un sillón, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida, se trato de reincorporar mejor pero un quejido escapo de sus labios por la presión en su abdomen, llamando la atención del Naruto.

.

-**Sakura-chan… ¿Cómo estás?... despertaste**.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa alegre pero no con la misma efusividad de siempre "algo falta" pensó Sakura, naruto se acerco a ella rápidamente

.

**-¿Dónde estoy?**- pregunto en un susurro con voz raposa pues su garganta estaba seca.

.

-**En el hospital**.- oyó, miro al rubio fijamente y pronto llego a su mente todo, desde la fiesta hasta el momento en el que sasuke perdió el control de la motocicleta… sasuke.

.

-**Y Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun- ¿Dónde está?-** pregunto con ansiedad buscándolo con la mirada, devolvió sus orbes al rubio fijándolos en el por un tiempo, que se le hizo eterno.

.

-**El… el está muerto**.- dijo el ojiazul con voz opaca, su cuerpo se paralizo y un desagradable escalofrió erizo los vellos de su cuello, las lagrimas se juntaron en sus orbes jade nublando su mirada, negó con la cabeza una y otra vez diciéndose a si misma que lo que había escuchado no era más que una mentira.

.

-**No… Naruto-kun te… te he dicho que no jue-gues así… no me gustan estas bromas**.- le dijo con voz quebrada, el ojiazul desvió la mirada mientras esta se nublaba.

.

-**No puede ser… no Naruto-kun… Sasuke-kun no me puede dejar**.-dijo fuertemente con dolor.

.

-**Quiero verlo… necesito verlo**.- dijo arrastrándose a la orilla de la cama.

.

-**El funeral se llevo a cabo hace tiempo… llevas en coma 2 meses.**- dijo seriamente, llevo sus manos a su rostro tapándolo con ambas y empezó a llorar con fuerza mientras aquella presión en su pecho se hacía insoportable.

.

**-¿Por qué?… ¿por qué Sasuke-kun?… dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos… mentiroso… eres un mentiroso… tu me dejaste sola**.- grito golpeando la cama con fuerza, lentamente sus fuerzas se desvanecieron.

.

-**Tú me lo dijiste.- **susurro mientras poco a poco perdía la conciencia, lo último que escucho fue un grito de naruto llamándola.

.

.

.

.

-**Quiero ir sola**.- pidió suavemente con un deje de vacío en la voz, el rubio asintió. Se acerco lentamente, con la mirada fija en la lapida en la que estaba su nombre. Se paro frente a ella observándola por un momento, se hinco y puso con cuidado el ramo de rosas blancas sobre su tumba

.

-**Perdóname por haber venido antes… lo siento**.- susurro con voz quebrada, mientras las primeras lagrimas hacían su aparición, se acerco un poco más y se sentó en el pasto, con sus dedos acarició suavemente el lugar donde estaba escrito su nombre reprimiendo los sollozos que quisieron salir de sus labios

.

-**Te amo… te amo Sasuke con todo mi corazón**.- dijo con una sonrisa que se opacaba únicamente por las continuas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos… libres, sin ceder.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

-_**Te amo cerezo… te amo**.- dijo él, débiles sollozos escaparon de sus labios y el nudo en su garganta se acentuó, lloro con más fuerza abrazándolo ¿Por qué aquello se escuchaba como una despedida?_

_._

_-**Yo también te amo… con todo mi ser y no quiero que lo dudes**.- dijo con voz quebrada, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del moreno y una lagrimas traviesa rodo por su mejilla_

_._

_-**Siempre estaremos juntos… no lo olvides amor**.- le dijo con un leve temblor en la voz, sonrió y la miro por la altura de su hombro sin importarle la posición inconforme en la que estaba, devolvió la mirada al frente._

_._

_**End flashback**_

.

.

-**Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos… no lo olvides amor porque yo **_**nunca**_** lo hare**.- susurro con una sonrisa, se abrazo a si misma fuertemente y siguió con la mirada fija en la lapida, una suave brisa acaricio su piel, cerró los ojos lentamente y sintió algo cálido tocar su mejilla, sonrió dejándose llevar por aquel dulce contacto que la estremecía… solamente Sasuke lograba esas sensaciones en ella.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**El significado del amor**_

.

.

_._

_Trato de bajar la velocidad pero los frenos no funcionaban, algo en su estomago se retorció, frunció el ceño con levedad y una gota de sudor rodo por su mejilla, joder… aquello no podía estar pasando_

_._

_._

_-Sasuke-kun baja la velocidad.- la oyó decir con voz temerosa, sonrió con tristeza y respiro profundamente._

.

.

* * *

.

_**Un abrazo**_

_**.**_

_**Un beso**_

_**.**_

_**Un "te amo"**_

_**.**_

_**Y una promesa de siempre estar juntos fue lo que necesito**_

.

.

Ella había sido lo _**mejor**_ que le había pasado en la vida y no lo pensó dos veces para saber que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, porque amar tiene sus sacrificios y el estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella

.

.

Y su promesa fue el sello de que aun en la muerte ellos estarían juntos… porque un _**amor**_ así… es _**eterno**_

.

* * *

.

.


	2. El amor es asi

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**El significado del amor**_

_._

* * *

_._

_**Género**__: (Romance, drama)_

_._

_._

_**Advertencia: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, Muerte.)_

_._

_._

_**Publicaciones**__: (Mundo sasusaku, fanfiction, )_

_._

_._

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenece_

_._

_._

_**Nota**__: Es una colección de one-shot_

_._

_._

_**Resumen**__: El amor es mas que una **palabra**, un **beso**, una **caricia**... el amor es desear la felicidad y la salud de la persona amada, aunque tu vida este de por medio "Debemos interrumpir el embarazo.- dijo con seriedad" "¿Aborto?" "No... no puedo hacerlo"_

.

.

* * *

.

**_*Prologo*_**

.

* * *

.

.

¿Qué es el amor? _Es un sentimiento muy hermoso pero…_

.

.

_**¿Sabe alguien su definición?**_

_No_

.

.

_**¿Por qué?**_

_Porque el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede definir puesto que no existen a palabras adecuadas para hacerlo_

.

.

_**Solamente una persona que lo siente puede saber… el significado del amor.**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

_***Porque el amor es así***_

.

* * *

_**Capitulo único**_

* * *

**_*El amor es asi*_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Siempre es lo mismo.- **reclamo negando con la cabeza mientras le miraba de espaldas.

**.**

**-No empieces Sakura.-**dijo el arreglando su corbata frente al espejo, observo su reflejo totalmente satisfecho y se acerco a la cama por su saco.

.

**-Que no empiece... ¿porque lo haces Sasuke-kun?.- **pregunto tristemente cruzándose de brazos.

**.**

**-Cállate.- **dijo frunciendo el ceño, frustrado por sus reclamos.

**.**

**-No te importo... no te importamos.- **afirmo bajando la mirada.

**.**

**-No digas idioteces.- **soltó duramente poniéndose el saco negro.

**.**

**-Crees que es una idiotez ... acabas de llegar Sasuke... de un viaje de 3 malditos meses y solo basta una llamada para que te vayas... te importa mas tu trabajo.- **dijo con rabia, Sasuke suspiro.

**.**

**-Sabes que no es así.. pero... es urgente mi presencia en la empresa.- **explico un poco mas calmado, nunca le había gustado pelear con ella, pero verdaderamente debía irse a la empresa. Su secretaria le había llamado. Tenia que firmar algunos documentos importantes acerca de la asociación con la empresa _Sarutobi _… por fin lograría dicha unión, después de tantos meses.

**.**

**-Siempre es así Sasuke... siempre tu trabajo esta primero que nosotros... tenia preparado todo para este día.- **susurro con frustración apretando los dientes, le había esperado por mucho tiempo y el acaba de llegar hacia una hora, para luego irse nuevamente como si nada.

**.**

**-Entonces la próxima vez no te adelantes.- **le dijo mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo.

**.**

**-Que le diré a Kenji-chan... que su papa prefirió ir a su trabajo que pasar un tiempo con el.- **dijo ignorando lo recién dicho.

**.**

**-Tsk... tratare de venir lo antes posible.- **soltó volteando hacia ella.

**.**

**-Que no... por favor no nos hagas esto.- **pidió observándolo con los ojos cristalizados.

**.**

**-Sakura me tengo que ir.- **dijo suavemente.

**.**

**-¿Porque me haces esto?... ya no me amas... ¿es eso?- **pregunto con desesperación.

**.**

**-No lo digas.- **dijo acercándose a ella, le agarro del brazo pero inmediatamente Sakura se soltó alejándose unos pasos de el.

**.**

**-No me toques... no soporto que me mientas.- **dijo entre dientes mientras algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos.

**.**

**-No te miento Sakura.- **susurro acercándose nuevamente, la agarro del brazo y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, pero rápidamente la abrazo evitando que se alejara.

**.**

**-Entonces porque es mas importante tu trabajo que tu familia... acabas de llegar Sasuke-kun... después de tanto tiempo y es como si no te interesara.- **murmuro en su cuello.

**.**

**-No digas eso... yo los extrañe.- **susurro bajito abrazándola mas fuerte, de un momento a otro ella se alejo, escabulléndose de sus brazos.

**.**

**-Y esa es la manera de demostrármelo.- **dijo entre sollozos.

**.**

**-Ya basta... escúchame... yo.- **el celular sonó interrumpiéndole. Cerro los ojos y luego de un segundo los abrió centrándolos en ella. Ignoro el sonido y dio un paso hacia enfrente, ella retrocedió**-. Mira yo... maldición.-**soltó frunciendo el ceño ante otro sonido del aparato, lo saco del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y miro la pantalla, maldijo por lo bajo… era Shizune, su secretaria… seguramente era importante. Levanto la mirada hacia Sakura y ella inmediatamente comprendió su dilema.

**.**

**-Contesta Sasuke... puede ser muy importante .- **dijo limpiando sus húmedas mejillas, sonrío y dio media vuelta.

.

.

Cerro los ojos y llevo una mano a su cabeza ante un mareo repentino, todo su alrededor se movió y su cuerpo lentamente perdió equilibrio. Su mirada se volvió borrosa y sus fuerzas le fallaron, choco fuertemente contra algo y un dolor se extendió por su cabeza, dolía mucho… su cuerpo cayo contra el suelo y luego todo se sumió en el silencio y la oscuridad.

**.**

**-Sakura.- **dijo fuertemente al verla desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, el celular se resbalo de su mano y sin pensarlo siquiera se acerco a su esposa. Se agacho frente a ella y agarro su rostro entre sus manos, estaba inconsciente. Paso sus brazos bajo sus piernas y espalda, y la levanto lentamente con cuidado. Se acerco con ella en brazos a la cama y la acostó con delicadeza, dejo suavemente su cabeza sobre la almohada y se alejo lentamente de ella pasando sus dedos entre las suaves hebras de su cabello. Se sorprendió al sentir algo húmedo y calido mojar su piel. Observo su mano y la sangre que manchaba sus dedos. Se acerco a ella y despacio levanto su cabeza, la almohada blanca estaba manchado de aquel liquido carmesí y este seguía brotando de una herida en su cabeza.

.

-**Oh dios cariño… ¿como te hiciste eso?- **se pregunto a si mismo asustado, la cargo rápidamente y se acerco a la puerta. Salio de la habitación y camino por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras, atravesó la sala de estar y finalmente llego a la puerta principal de la casa, con cierta dificultad, abrió esta, salio y la cerro. Se acerco a su auto y la dejo con la mayor delicadeza posible en el asiento del copiloto, acomodando su cabeza. Dio la vuelta al carro y entro en este. Manejo camino al hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**L**a saco del vehiculo y rápidamente se encamino a la entrada del hospital. Observo su alrededor buscando a alguien que le ayudara y se acerco a un hombre que vestía esa típica bata blanca de doctor, y que en ese momento leía una carpeta.

.

-**Ayúdeme**.- dijo una vez frente a el, el hombre de cabellos plateados levanto la cabeza y le observo fijamente.

.

-**Venga conmigo**.- dijo rápidamente al notar a la mujer en sus brazos, se acercaron a una camilla y la acostó en esta tal como el peliplateado se lo pidió.

.

**-¿Como esta?- **pregunto con desesperación observando como el hombre revisaba a su mujer, el doctor le miro y luego devolvió su atención a la pelirrosa.

.

-**Hey… ustedes**.- llamo a dos jóvenes residentes que sostenían una amena conversación, ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del doctor y se acercaron rápidamente.

.

-**Si… kakashi-san**.- dijo la chica parándose frente a el con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

.

-**Lleven a esta señorita a la sala de emergencias, necesito parar la hemorragia externa en su cabeza**.- dijo seriamente, ambos chicos se alejaron inmediatamente llevando consigo la camilla en la que estaba la pelirrosa.

.

**-¿Que tiene?- **pregunto Sasuke con ansiedad.

.

-**No **_**parece **_**muy grave**.- se limito a contestar para luego alejarse. Le observo desaparecer y hundió sus dedos en su cabello halando de el _en un signo _muy _suyo de desesperación_ negó con la cabeza y se encamino por un pasillo, debía conseguir un teléfono para llamar a Hinata _su prima_ y pedirle que buscara a Kenji por la escuela. No sabia exactamente cuanto tardaría.

.

* * *

.

_Amar es un fuego escondido, una agradable llaga, un sabroso veneno, una dulce amargura, una deleitable dolencia, un alegre tormento, un riesgo que vale la pena._

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_La felicidad no consiste en todo tener, sino en saber sacar lo bueno que te da_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**P**aso una mano por su cabello nuevamente, era una maldita mala costumbre, suspiro y se recargo en la silla cerrando los ojos.

.

-**Señor**.- escucho, abrió con rapidez sus orbes al reconocer la voz y se levanto rápidamente al ver al peliplateado frente a el.

.

**-¿Como esta ella?… ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?- **pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

.

-**La hemorragia a sido controlada, pero debo hacerle unos exámenes para asegurarme que no haya recibido algún daño interno, su herida no era muy grave pero el sangrado era excesivo**.- dijo seriamente.

.

-**No comprendo como ocurrió todo esto, de repente se desmayo y se golpeo contra una mesa, pero el golpe no fue tan grave como para que se le abriera una herida y aun menos para que sangrara**.- dijo con preocupación cruzándose de brazos.

.

-**Tiene indicios de cansancio excesivo, su piel esta pálida y tiene cierta dificultad al respirar además de que sus plaquetas han descendido considerablemente … he enviado una muestra de sangre a analizar… no es por preocuparle, pero percibo que algo esta mal en la salud de su esposa**.- explico metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

.

**-¿Como que algo esta mal?- **pregunto rápidamente.

.

-**Es mejor no angustiarle por un presentimiento… sus síntomas me llevan a una sola dirección, pero es necesario hacer el examen debido para saber a que se debe su mal estado.- **dijo con cuidado, aquellos temas siempre debían hablarse con delicadeza.

.

-**Dígame que tiene**.- exigió fuertemente, frunciendo el ceño, luego de un momento negó con la cabeza y paso una mano por su cabello-. **Lo siento… no debí alterarme de esa manera**.- se disculpo.

.

-**No se preocupe**.- dijo tranquilamente, suspiro-. **He de advertirle que lo que le diré no es certero, pero por los síntomas que presenta su esposa he llegado a la conclusión de que ella puede tener… leucemia**.- soltó seriamente, suspirando al final.

.

**-¿En cuanto tiempo estarán listos los resultados?- **pregunto quedadamente luego de un momento, el peliplateado suspiro.

.

-**En 3 o 4 días… yo le avisare… por el momento es mejor que no pierda esperanza como ya le dije no es concreto… su esposa se quedara aquí… es necesario mantenerla en observación, debido al cansancio extremo que presenta su cuerpo es probable que permanezca inconsciente hasta mañana o mas tiempo no estoy seguro.- **explico.

.

-**Esta bien y… gracias**.- dijo vagamente.

.

-**No hay de que… soy Hatake Kakashi**.- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

.

-**Uchiha Sasuke, mucho gusto**.- dijo cortésmente tomándole la mano, el hombre frente a el sonrío y el le devolvió un amago e inútil intento de sonrisa, luego el peliplateado se alejo. Se dejo caer en la silla en la que antes estaba y con ambas manos halo sus cabellos… deseaba con todo su ser que los exámenes resultaran negativos… _**Sakura no podía tener esa enfermedad.**_

.

* * *

.

_No dejes de sonreir nunca; ni tan siquiera cuando estés triste_

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_La alegría es la manera de demostrarle a la vida que no puede con nosotros y es la mejor manera de achicar a la tristeza_

.

* * *

.

**L**a observo fijamente, ella se encontraba tomando con tranquilidad su sopa mientras hablaba y sonreía, no escuchaba lo que le decía, estaba mas concentrado en el movimiento de sus labios cada vez que una palabra salía de su boca o cuando una sonrisa se formaba en estos. Levanto la mirada a sus ojos, con ese brillo tan peculiar que siempre le había gustado. Ese brillo de inocencia que lo dejaba aun idiotizado, Sakura era muy candida a pesar de todo.

.

.

.

Había despertado hacia tres días. Como Kakashi se lo había dicho, estuvo inconsciente todo un día, algo que sinceramente le había preocupado, pero el doctor le había comunicado que era normal. Todos esos días el peliplateado se la había pasado revisando continuamente el estado de su mujer y ese día… ese día por fin le entregarían los resultados del examen, se sentía ansioso y nervioso, además aun no le había dicho a Sakura nada sobre el tema, algo verdaderamente angustiante, no encontraba las palabras exactas para soltarle tan fatídica noticia _que aun _**no **_estaba comprobada_ aunque había investigado sobre el tema y los síntomas que presentaban una persona con leucemia, los tenia Sakura.

.

-**Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun amor**.- dijo la pelirrosa sacándolo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

.

**-¿Que pasa?- **pregunto rápidamente dirigiendo su total atención a ella.

.

**-¿Tienes algo Sasuke-kun?… últimamente has estado muy pensativo**.- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, el moreno suspiro bajando la mirada, debía decírselo, lo sabia, pero era tan difícil. Negó con la cabeza, aun así debía hacerlo. Respiro profundamente y levanto su mirada a ella.

.

-**Sakura… maldición… no se como decírtelo**.- soltó frunciendo el ceño.

.

**-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? me estas preocupando**.- dijo suavemente

.

-**Amor… no esta aun comprobado y hoy nos entregaran los exámenes**.- comenzó.

.

**-¿De que me estas hablando?**.- dijo ella impaciente.

.

-**Mira… Dios**.- suspiro-. **Tienes algunos síntomas de una enfermedad**.- susurro bajando la mirada.

.

**-¿Que?**- articulo.

.

-**No saques conclusiones ¿si?… como ya te dije aun no esta comprobado y es posible que los resultados salgan negativos ¿entiendes?- **le explico rápidamente acercándose a ella.

.

**-¿Enfermedad? ¿Cuál?- **le observo con los ojos cristalizados**-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- **le pregunto.

.

-**No quería preocuparte cariño… hoy me entregan los exámenes**.- susurro sentadose a un lado de ella, la abrazo por la espalda y ella inmediatamente recargo su cabeza en su pecho.

.

-**Sasuke-kun… ¿de que enfer-medad me estas hablan-do?- **susurro con voz quebradiza.

.

-**Cálmate amor… tsk**.- suspiro y recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella-. **Leucemia… Kakashi me dijo que tienes síntomas de leucemia**.- dijo seriamente.

.

-**Leucemia**.- susurro ella con la mirada perdida. La habitación se sumió en un silencio reconfortante, ninguno haya la necesidad de hablar, solo querían el calor del otro.

.

.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y por esta entro Kakashi… ambos dirigieron su mirada a el y Sasuke se acomodo en la cama sin dejar de abrazar fuertemente a su esposa… el silencio perduro por unos momentos. El peliplateado se encontraba totalmente serio algo extraño pues en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo Kakashi siempre buscaba conversación, siempre entraba con una sonrisa _apenas visible_ tras la mascarilla que usaba. La pareja se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el esperando que hablara. El peliplateado suspiro.

.

-**Vengan a mi consultorio**.- dijo y luego salio de la habitación. Ambos se quedaron con la mirada fija en la puerta, Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, se alejo lentamente de ella haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos. Ambos se levantaron de la cama, el moreno se alejo y la pelirrosa se acerco a un sillón donde se encontraba una pequeña maleta, saco algo de ropa de esta y en silencio se encamino al baño en la habitación, se cambiaria la bata por algo mas cómodo, luego de unos minutos salio, ya vestida. Se acerco a la cama y dejo en esta la bata antes puesta perfectamente doblada. Luego volteo hacia Sasuke y se acerco a el lentamente, el pelinegro la abrazo inmediatamente pegándola a su pecho, sabia por su expresión que ella tenia miedo, Sakura siempre había sido un libro abierto, su sentimientos se expresaban en cada una de sus facciones. Se alejo de ella un momento yendo al sillón, agarro el maletín y lo colgó en su hombro, luego se le acerco y le agarro la mano, Sakura la apretó fuertemente. Suspiro suavemente y ambos salieron de la habitación.

.

* * *

.

_Si estás triste sonríe, porque más vale una sonrisa triste, que la tristeza de no verte sonreir!_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Cuando el cuerpo no tiene modo de expresión para algo sublime llora, cuando conoce las lagrimas está listo para saber que es la alegría_

_._

* * *

.

**T**omaron asiento frente a el escritorio tras el que estaba Kakashi, el peliplateado agarro un sobre entre sus manos y luego fijo su mirada en ellos. Suspiro y abrió el sobre amarillo, saco una hoja de este y lo miro repasándolo con la mirada, sabia perfectamente lo que decía y el resultado no era _satisfactorio_. Inspiro y le entrego la hoja de papel al moreno, este inmediatamente la tomo. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro leyendo lo que a su opinión era importante, paso por alto varias oraciones hasta que llego al final donde resaltaban unas palabras en negrita… suspiro cerrando los ojos, frunció el ceño e inhalo con fuerza reteniendo por un momento el aire… el resultado era positivo… Sakura tenia una enfermedad llamada l_**eucemia mieloide aguda**_.

.

.

.

Sus orbes jade se cristalizaron al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke y le quito rápidamente el papel. El moreno no se inmuto. Paso por alto todo y llego a la ultima oración donde estaba el resultado. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios y se tapo con su mano derecha levemente temblorosa su boca evitando emitir de esa manera mas sonidos. Trago con dificultad y retuvo con toda su fuerza las lagrimas que se empeñaban en querer salir de sus ojos. Levanto la mirada hacia Kakashi y este asintió para luego bajar la cabeza, confirmándole lo que decía aquella hoja de papel. Dejo esta sobre el escritorio y respiro profundamente tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

.

-**La leucemia mieloide aguda es un tipo de cáncer producido en las células de la línea mieloide de los leucocitos, se caracteriza por la rápida multiplicación abundante de células anormales que se acumulan en la médula ósea e interfieren en la producción de glóbulos rojos normales**.- explico seriamente, la pareja mantuvo su total atención en lo que el peliplateado decía.

.

-**Cuando te revise me di cuenta que tu presentabas algunos síntomas de esta enfermedad.- **dijo observando a la pelirrosa**-. No se exactamente porque vino a mi mente que podías tenerla ya que éstos síntomas no son específicos para la leucemia y son causados con más frecuencia por algo no relacionado con el cáncer… aun así decidí prevenirme y es por eso que te mande a hacer el examen**.- dijo seriamente.

.

-**Yo… yo se lo agra-dezco**.- susurro ella.

.

-**No hay porque Sakura… sabes… es una verdadera suerte que esta enfermedad se te haya diagnosticado ahora, eres joven y fuerte, y estoy seguro que si aplicamos el tratamiento debido, toda célula cancerosa será eliminada de tu cuerpo.- **les sonrío.

.

**-¿Cual es ese tratamiento?- **pregunto Sasuke con seriedad.

.

-**El tratamiento se basa principalmente en la **_**quimioterapia**_** y está dividido en dos fases, terapia de inducción y terapia de post-remisión. El objetivo de la terapia de inducción es llevar a cabo una reducción del número de células leucémicas hasta niveles indetectables, luego se aplicara la terapia de post-remisión, la finalidad de esta es la completa eliminación de cualquier resto de la enfermedad, si llevamos a cabo este tratamiento estoy seguro que podremos lograr la curación completa.- **explico inspirando con fuerza.

.

**-¿En se-rio?- **pregunto ella _entre gimoteos_ esperanzada, Kakashi asintió sonriendo tras su mascarilla y ella se devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. El moreno suspiro.

.

-**Bien… entonces… te espero el lunes aquí Sakura… aun necesito hacerte unos últimos exámenes**.- dijo seriamente, ella asintió mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que acaban de salir de sus ojos, inhalo hondamente y volvió a asentir.

.

-**Esta bien… aquí estaré sin falta**.- dijo firmemente tratando que esconder su dolor, lo hizo y por un momento se sintió orgullosa de si misma… ella no se dejaría vencer… _no lo haría_.

.

-**Perfecto**.- dijo el peliplateado. El moreno se levanto de la silla y se inclino levemente sobre el escritorio tendiéndole la mano al hombre frente a el, este la tomo con una sonrisa.

.

-**Muchas gracias**.- dijo carente de algún sentimiento en la voz, al igual que en el rostro. La pelirrosa de la misma manera se levanto y le tendió la mano.

.

-**Gracias… kakashi-san**.- le dijo sonriéndole con toda la naturalidad posible, ambos salieron del consultorio.

.

* * *

.

_Es de héroes sonreir cuando el corazón llora_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Llorar significa desahogar al corazón y así demostrar las emociones y los sentimientos más profundos que llevamos en el alma._

.

* * *

.

**S**e sentó en el borde de la cama y con ambas manos tapo su rostro, sus mejillas se humedecieron y los sollozos salieron uno tras otro de sus labios... su cuerpo empezó a temblar y un ardor en su pecho la asfixio… gimió de dolor y levanto la mirada al techo secando con el dorso de su mano su mejilla derecha, esta nuevamente se humedeció, negó con la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior reteniendo todo sonido _¿Porque Dios le hacia eso a ella? ¿Que había hecho mal?... ¿Porque?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Tu sonrisa es la luz que ilumina mi alma, tu llanto la tormenta que destruye mi corazón._

.

* * *

.

**S**ubió lentamente las escaleras arrastrando los pies, sentía su cuerpo pesado _había pasado primero por su despacho, necesito urgentemente un trago de alcohol_. Camino por inercia con la mirada perdida mientras las palabras del doctor se repentina en su cabeza, era tan absolutamente desquiciante el ni siquiera poder reprimirlas, escucharlas una tras otra sin censura. Paro frente a la puerta de su dormitorio y sintió algo oprimirle el pecho cuando algunos sollozos llegaron a sus oídos desde el interior. Apoyo su frente en la madera y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, un nudo insoportable se extendió en su garganta y apretó los puños mientras negaba con la cabeza resistiéndose a creer todo, deseaba con todo su ser que aquello no fuera mas que una maldita pesadilla.

.

.

Sus ojos ardieron y el se negó a derramar alguna lagrima. Los sollozos en el interior se hicieron mas fuerte y estos perforaron sus oídos sin piedad retorciéndole el corazón. Abrió la puerta de golpe al no poder soportarlo y dirigió su mirada inmediatamente a su mujer. Observo como Sakura le daba la espalda y trataba inútilmente de limpiar sus lagrimas. Se acerco a ella y la agarro del brazo halándola hacia el sin medir su fuerza y brusquedad. Paso rápidamente sus manos por su cintura y la apego a su cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que hacia su cuello y hombro, la sintió temblar y poco a poco ella se relajo, y paso sus brazos bajo sus axilas abrazándolo fuertemente y ante esto el la apretó tratando de sentirla aun mas.

.

Algunos sollozos escaparon de los labios de ella y su cuerpo empezó a temblar haciendo que algo dentro de el se contrajera _¿Porque a ella? ¿Porque ella si era un ángel? ¿Porque no a el que la había hecho sufrir tanto?._.. Que había echo que lagrimas brotaran muchas veces de sus hermosos orbes jade opacándolos... el debería de ser el que tuviera esa enfermedad... el y no ella.

.

.

.

Empezó a repartir besos húmedos por la extensión plena de su cuello succionando algunas veces su piel tersa, sus manos antes quietas en su espalda bajaron y subieron por esta acariciándola suavemente. La alejo poco a poco de el y agarro su cara entre sus manos.

.

.

Observo detenidamente su delicado rostro tratando de grabarse en su memoria cada facción, cada lunar. Con sus dedos pulgares limpio sus húmedas mejillas levemente sonrosadas... era tan hermosa... no pudo evitar la presión en su pecho al ver como mas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos. Se acerco lentamente a sus labios y entre los suyos los agarro con suavidad dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva al separarse, volvió a besarlos y estos temblaron.

.

La beso con desesperación y bajo sus manos hasta posarlas en su estrecha cintura, ladeo el rostro hacia la derecha tratando de tener mayor acceso a su boca, penetro esta sin permiso y saboreo cada rincón permitiéndose disfrutar el sabor a fresa que su boca siempre tenia, era un manjar sumamente delicioso. Adentro sus manos entre la fina tela de la camisa deleitándose con su piel… siempre era suave y eso precisamente era lo que le gustaba, nunca se cansaría de ella. Se separo un poco de ella cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente. Observo sus cristalinos ojos y se detuvo en ellos admirando sus preciosos jade.

.

.

Sus alientos agitados se entremezclaron y sus labios se rozaron debido a la cercanía. Lentamente subió la blusa de tela fina acariciando en el proceso con la yema de sus dedos la piel que estaba a su alcance, cuando finalmente la despojo de esa prenda se quito con rapidez su propia camisa, luego la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y la beso con fiereza.

.

.

Bajo el dedo índice de su mano derecha por la línea sensual de su espalda y luego lo subió de la misma manera haciéndola estremecer. Desabrocho el sostén negro y la libero rápidamente de aquella molesta ropa intima. Bajo ambas manos a su pecho y envolvió con cada una los cremosos y firmes senos. Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atrás separando sus labios mientras un gemido escapaba de su boca. Aprovecho ello para devorar su cuello besando y mordiendo su piel ante lo cual posiblemente al día siguiente habría marcas. Bajo sus manos por la silueta perfecta que hacia su estrecha cintura con sus anchas caderas _aun cubiertas_ hasta llegar a la piel descubierta de sus piernas, unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, subió sus manos y consigo la falda negra, esta se enrollo en el inicio de su cadera.

.

Acaricio con delicadeza sus piernas robándole un par de suspiros. La agarro firmemente de estas y la elevo de un impulso haciéndola rodear su cintura con sus piernas. Sakura se abrazo por su cuello rápidamente. Acaricio sus piernas aplicando la presión necesaria para que ella se sujetara por si sola. Ella lo hizo.

.

.

Sus rostros quedaron de frente, sus alientos chocaban contra la boca del otro, sus pechos se rozaban deliciosamente encajando a la perfección. Observo fijamente sus orbes jade aun cristalinos. Las lagrimas seguían brotando de estos. La beso nuevamente, apoyo sus manos en las rodillas de ella y fue subiendo por sus piernas acariciándola. Ascendió a sus muslos y finalmente a su trasero. _La toco con suavidad e intensidad sintiéndola después de tantos meses._

.

.

.

.

La erección de su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente y la presión del boxer y pantalón no ayudaba mucho a su estado, y empezaba a sofocarlo conforme esta seguía creciendo. Bajo sus manos a su pantalón y lo desabrocho rápidamente liberando su pene. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra la orilla de la cama. Con lentitud se sentó en esta y ambos gimieron cuando sus sexos entraron en contacto solamente separados por la delgada tela de la braga que ella aun portaba.

.

.

Empezó a besar su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda. Rápidamente dio media vuelta sobre la cama y con delicadeza la acostó en esta, se apoyo en el colchón con sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, luego de un par de segundos los abrió y bajo rozando su piel hasta llegar a sus parpados humedecidos, beso el derecho, ella sollozo, beso el otro y unas lagrimas mojaron sus labios. Bajo a sus mejillas sonrosabas y las beso ambas. Siguió a sus labios y los agarro suavemente entre los suyos, luego bajo a su barbilla lisa y la succiono. Descendió por su cuello repartiendo besos húmedos, succionando y mordiendo su suave piel, débiles sollozos salieron de los labios de ella. Bajo por su pecho y entre sus dientes agarro el pezón rosado del seño izquierdo, un pequeño gemido entrecortado escapo de los labios de ella. Envolvió con su mano el otro montículo y lo apretó suavemente mientras entre besos bajaba por su abdomen hasta su vientre. Bajo con sus manos la falda enrollada en su cadera hasta por fin despojarla de esa prenda, luego subió acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas.

.

.

Levanto su poco la cabeza fijando su mirada en esa parte, la _"v" _que se formaba en sus piernas nunca le pareció tan sensual como en ese momento. Observo la piel que se veía através de la delgada tela y acerco sus labios a ese lugar, ella se arqueo. Agarro entre sus dedos los bordes a los lados de la pequeña braga negra y la bajo con lentitud besando la piel que dejaba descubierta, pequeños suspiros salieron de los labios de su mujer. Se paro frente a la cama y la observo, _era endemoniadamente hermosa_. Termino de desvestirse y luego se inclino sobre el colchón apoyándose en sus manos. Beso sus labios con furia y sus mejillas se humedecieron levemente ante el contacto que tenían con las de ella. Metió su rodilla derecha entre las piernas de la pelirrosa y con esta las separo. Bajo su mano derecha por su silueta y agarro su pierna con esta enganchándola en su cintura, su pene acaricio la entrada calida y húmeda de ella, ambos gimieron suavemente. Bajo a su cuello y repartió besos en este.

.

-**Te necesito tanto amor**.- dijo con voz ronca y un astibo de desesperación, Sakura sollozo y se abrazo fuertemente a el. Se adentro a ella con lentitud torturadora, las uñas de la pelirrosa se clavaron en su espalda y un gemido de dolor y placer escapo de su boca. Paro cuando finalmente sus caderas chocaron y se movió de manera circular dentro de ella… era tan deliciosamente estrecha. Salio y se volvió a adentrarse, su respiración se agito y el calor comenzó a extenderse en el desde la unión de sus cuerpos. La agarro mas firmemente de la pierna y la penetro nuevamente, ella se arqueo, sus torsos se pegaron y la necesidad de aumentar el vaivén le incito con devoción.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos se movieron a un solo compás. Se apoyo en su antebrazo izquierdo y la contemplo, los sollozos seguían saliendo, mezclados con algunos gemidos y suspiros, y las lagrimas aun brotaban de sus ojos, algo nuevamente oprimió su pecho. Bajo difícilmente la intensidad de cada penetración y se quedo quieto un momento. La observo fijamente. Ella evito su mirada.

.

-**Mírame**.- pidió con voz áspera, Sakura lentamente levanto su mirada hacia el hasta centrarla en sus ojos.

.

-**Yo no te voy a perder ¿lo entiendes?.- **dijo seriamente. Las lagrimas empañaron los ojos jade, se acerco a ella y beso sus labios, luego su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Agarro con mas firmeza su pierna y la afianzo entorno a su cintura.

.

-**No te perderé**.- dijo saliendo de ella, la penetro de golpe.

.

-**Ahh**.- gimió abrazándose a el.

.

**-¿Entiendes?- **dijo iniciando nuevamente un vaivén sincronizado.

.

-**Mmm… Sasuke-kun**.- suspiro sollozando al final.

.

-**Aaarg**.- emitió el pelinegro en un suspiro acelerando las embestidas.

.

-**Aaah**.- gimió.

.

.

.

El rechinido de la cama y los gemidos que escapan de sus bocas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, sus labios se encontraban de vez en cuando, sus pechos se rozaban exquisitamente y la unión continua de sus sexos era desquiciante y sumamente placentera. Poco a poco las paredes vaginales de ella aprisionaron gentilmente su miembro haciendo que un gemido se escapara de los labios de ambos, la agarro con firmeza de la pierna y la penetro con ímpetu una y otra vez, saliendo y entrando intensamente en ella hasta que el orgasmo los golpeo con fuerza. Su semilla se derramo dentro de Sakura.

.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió placenteramente sus cuerpos y un gemido gradual fue emitido por los dos. Escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella tratando de recuperar la respiración, cuanto por fin logro regular esta, levanto la cabeza fijando su mirada en sus ojos jade cristalinos.

.

-**No te perderé… **_**te amo demasiado**_.- susurro lo ultimo de manera casi inaudible quitando suavemente los mechones pegados a su frente. Las lagrimas volvieron a descender de sus ojos y el bajo a sus labios y los beso suavemente mientras con la mano derecha limpiaba sus mejillas con delicadeza.

.

-**Te amo**.- gimió ella entre el beso, la beso con mas intensidad al oírla. Sus labios se movieron con fuerza sobre los del otro. Poco a poco toda brusquedad bajo hasta que sus labios se movieron pausadamente. El pelinegro se alejo lentamente de ella y la miro, beso suavemente sus labios y luego hizo un ademán de levantarse.

.

-**Quédate así… dentro de mi… te quiero sentir de esta manera**.- pidió ella suavemente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un rojo encantador que el tanto adoraba, sonrío y se apoyo en sus antebrazos sosteniendo su peso de esa manera. La observo y ella le sonrío con suavidad, se quedaron así un momento, de pronto ella se movió buscando una posición mas conforme para estar así y verlo. Cerro sus orbes negros y frunció levemente el ceño.

.

-**No hagas eso**.- susurro con voz ronca. Abrió sus ojos y la miro fijamente.

.

**-¿Que Sasuke-kun?- **dijo ella extrañada, de manera inconsciente nuevamente se movió. El lanzo un gruñido, su pene nuevamente se irguió dentro de ella, Sakura gimió mientras su espalda se arqueaba.

.

-**Eso… no te muevas así… me excitas de sobremanera**.- susurro con dificultad. Ella le miro con la respiración alterada, sus orbes jade se oscurecieron perdiendo todo brillo, el deseo se reflejo en ellos y Sasuke sintió que se ponía aun mas duro, Sakura se movió, el gimió cerrando los ojos, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de ambos.

.

-**Cariño… temo que no descansaras esta noche**.- dijo con voz terriblemente sexy. La pelirrosa suspiro cuando el se movió de manera circular dentro de ella.

.

-**Ahh… Sasuke-kun**.- gimió fuertemente cuando el la penetro con dureza.

.

* * *

.

_Si lloras por haber perdido el sol las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas._

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**U**n nudo atravesaba su garganta, sentía una profunda ansiedad, mordía su labio inferior y sus manos temblorosas sostenían una prueba… una prueba de embarazo. Desde hacia un par de semanas había tenido continuos mareos, vómitos y desmayos, al principio no le pareció extraño pues eran síntomas de su enfermedad, pero cuando su menstruación no llego en la fecha indicada, no pudo evitar que la que la idea de estar embazada surcara su cabeza.

.

.

Sentía una mezcla de emociones contradictoria, estaba feliz… muy feliz ante el pensamiento de estar nuevamente embarazada de Sasuke… sentía una inmensa alegría, pero también sentía tristeza y desolación… porque no sabia como podía afectar su enfermedad al bebe que creciera dentro de ella _si en dicho caso existía uno_ además aun no sabia como se lo podría comunicar a Sasuke… le daba algo de miedo el no saber como reaccionaria.

.

.

Esos dos últimos meses que habían pasado desde que le diagnosticaron _**leucemia mieloide aguda**_, el había estado sumamente atento, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos con Kenji. El trabajo ya no era un problema y eso le ponía enormemente feliz, Sasuke pocas veces asistía a la empresa, solamente cuando era verdaderamente indispensable su presencia. La acompañaba a todas sus citas semanales con Kakashi _quien oficialmente era su doctor_ según el mismo era una suerte que la enfermedad se haya diagnosticado en su etapa inicial, Kakashi les había dicho que existía un 70% de posibilidad de que se curara totalmente, recordaba claramente como se había lanzado a los brazos de Sasuke completamente feliz cuando el peliplateado se lo comunico, existía la posibilidad y eso era suficiente.

.

.

Inhalo profundamente y con los ojos cerrados le dio la vuelta al objeto entre sus manos. Su corazón latía tan fuertemente que incluso podía escucharlo chocar contra su pecho. Abrió lentamente sus orbes y los fijos en la prueba. Las lagrimas empañaron su mirada jade y sus manos temblaron, la prueba cayo al suelo. Se levanto de la tapa del retrete y rápidamente salio del baño, cruzo su habitación, camino por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y siguió caminando hasta parar frente a la puerta del despacho de Sasuke. Con la mano temblorosa abrió la puerta, respiro profundamente antes de entrar. Su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió a el, Sasuke se encontraba recargado en su silla, con una mano entre sus cabellos y con su mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Trago saliva y cerro suavemente la puerta a su espalda, el rápidamente fijo su mirada en ella. Cuando sus orbes se encontraron, un escalofrío le recorrió. El ceño del moreno se frunció y sus ojos brillaron de preocupación. Bajo la mirada y limpio con rapidez su rostro húmedo… fue una estupidez entrar así, ahora Sasuke seguramente estaba angustiado al verla de esa manera.

.

-**Cariño… ¿Qué te pasa?- **pregunto el levantándose rápidamente de la silla, se acerco a ella y agarro su rostro entre sus manos levantándolo.

.

-**Yo… es que… yo**.- balbuceo mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

.

**-¿Qué tienes?… amor… Sakura ¿qué tienes? Me estas preocupando**.- dijo el con desesperación, ella negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrío.

.

-**Es-toy embara-zada**.- anuncio con voz temblorosa mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandaba, lo miro un minuto esperando su reacción, pero el solo mostraba sorpresa.

.

-**Que… ¿Qué pasa?… no…no te ale-gra**.- susurro cerrando los ojos, quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Sasuke la abrazo.

.

-**Tu sabes que si**.- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspiro el aroma que desprendía su piel… era deliciosamente dulce. Se separo de ella y limpio con sus pulgares las mejillas sonrosadas. Se acerco a sus labios y los beso suavemente, luego se alejo y le dio la espalda mientras se dirigió a su escritorio, la expresión en su rostro cambio radicalmente, la preocupación surco sus rasgos.

.

-**Llamare a Hinata**.- dijo con toda la pasividad que pudo.

.

**-¿Para que?.- **la oyó preguntar.

.

-**Le pediré que pase buscando a Kenji por la escuela**.- dijo y tomo el celular a un lado del escritorio, marco el numero rápidamente y guío el aparato a su oído.

.

**-¿Por qué?- **pregunto la pelirrosa con el ceño levemente fruncido debido a la confusión, la miro fijamente y ella se sonrojo. Desvío la mirada mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, adoraba poder aun causar esas reacciones en ella.

.

-**Iremos al hospital… necesito saber si tu y el bebe estarán bien**.- dijo seriamente, se concentro en el pitido del celular y luego de un par de segundos una dulce voz le contesto del otro lado de la línea.

.

* * *

.

_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente_.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Esto es demasiado complicado**.- dijo el hombre frente a ellos, el peliplateado se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida en la pared, seguramente pensando. Agarro firmemente la mano de Sakura, apretándola entre la suya, ella temblaba y su mano estaba fría… estaba asustada y el se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada.

.

-**Me da mucho pesar tener que darles esta noticia.- **empezó agachando la cabeza. Sakura se tenso y el no pudo hacer mas que apretarla la mano fuertemente mostrándole su apoyo.

.

-**Debemos interrumpir el embarazo**.- dijo con seriedad mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa. Sakura se levanto de golpe de la silla soltando la mano del moreno.

.

-**Aborto**.- logro articular abrazando con sus manos su vientre _aun plano_ como señal de protección. Parpadeo tratando de procesar dicha información, cuando por fin lo logro, ladeo automáticamente el rostro hacia Sakura y al verla, reacciono inmediatamente. Se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a ella. La ojijade lo miro con sus ojos cristalizados y una mezcla de temor y desesperación, su labio inferior temblaba.

.

-**No Sasuke-kun… no lo hare… no**.- negó con voz quebrada, se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, la pelirrosa recargo su cabeza en su amplio pecho.

.

-**No me lo pidas… por favor… no puedo**.- dijo sollozando.

.

-**Cálmate**.- pidió suavemente, la alejo un poco y con entre sus dedos agarro su barbilla, la levanto lentamente, pero ella bajo la cabeza deteniéndole.

.

-**Mírame… mírame Sakura**.- ella lentamente levanto la mirada-. **Todo estará bien, ahora siéntate que kakashi nos explicara.**- dijo halándola, ella se mostró renuente-. **Vamos cariño… por favor**.- dijo y ella finalmente le siguió, la ayudo a sentarse y el se quedo parado, apoyándose suavemente en sus hombros.

.

-**Yo se que es difícil el siquiera escuchar estas palabras Sakura… pero… no puedes tener a ese bebe.**- aclaro negando con la cabeza.

.

**-¿Por qué me… me dice eso?- **pregunto ella temblorosa.

.

-**Es muy arriesgado**.- declaro seriamente.

.

-**No im-porta… no me importa… yo ten-dre este bebe… si ten-go que morir por… por esta mal-dita enfer-me-dad, enton-ces el nacerá… el acom-pañara a Kenji cuando lo ne-cesite… cuan-do yo… cuando yo no este… el nacerá… entiendes… nacerá**.- dijo firmemente entre sollozos. Un nudo se formo en su garganta al escucharle, ladeo el rostro hacia el lado contrario en el que Sakura estaba, sintiendo un molesto ardor en los ojos.

.

-**No es tan sencillo como tu crees**.- dijo el peliplateado bajando la mirada.

.

-**No se recomienda hacer **_**quimioterapias **_**a las mujeres embarazas… es mas… no podrás hacerlo, estas son demasiado agresivas para que el feto pueda soportarlas… y hay mucha probabilidad de que mueras en algunos meses si no llevas a cabo el tratamiento correcto… al estar embarazada, tus glóbulos blancos desaparecerán mas rápidamente ya que es una vida se forma dentro de ti… y también es probable que la producción de glóbulos rojos se erradique totalmente… si tu decides tener a ese bebe, tu tiempo se reducirá considerablemente… y es altamente posible que el no llegue a nacer, y tu mueras con el ¿entiendes?.- **le explico seriamente. Sakura tapo su rostro con ambas manos y lloro amargamente descargando todo dolor. Sasuke apoyo sus manos en sus hombros tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarla.

.

-**Se que es difícil y probablemente necesitas tiempo para pensarlo pero… he de preguntar… ¿Qué decisión tomaras?**- dijo el peliplateado mirándola fijamente, ella negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, y luego levanto su rostro bañado en lagrimas.

.

-**No se**.- dijo mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior, se levanto de la silla zafándose de las manos del pelinegro y salio rápidamente del consultorio, Sasuke la siguió no sin antes darle un vago agradecimiento a kakashi.

.

* * *

.

_A veces no nos dan a escoger entre las lágrimas y la risa, sino sólo entre las lágrimas, y entonces hay que saberse decidir por las más hermosas._

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Entiende Sakura… de nada te servirá hacerlo**.- le dijo fuertemente pasando una mano por su cabello con desesperación.

.

-**Es mi bebe Sasuke-kun.- **susurro ella dolida, el moreno la observo y se acerco rápidamente a ella, la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

.

-**Ya lo se… pero tienes que comprenderlo, de una u otra forma el no nacerá**.- susurro con tristeza, ella inmediatamente se alejo al escucharle.

.

-**No digas eso**.- pidió con voz quebrada mientras las lagrimas caían consecutivamente de sus ojos.

.

-**Por favor amor… entiende**.- le suplico con exageración.

.

-**No puedo… no puedo hacerlo**.- le dijo fuertemente elevando notablemente la voz.

.

-**Tienes que hacerlo maldición**.- le grito con rabia, furia y desesperación, apretando fuertemente los puños. Ella se sobresalto terriblemente, Sasuke nunca le había gritado, las lagrimas caerán de sus ojos en mayor cantidad y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, se abrazo a si misma y le dio la espalda, los sollozos que quiso retener salieron sin permiso de su boca. El moreno al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se acerco a ella rápidamente.

.

-**Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento mucho amor… perdóname**.- dijo abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda, la apego a su cuerpo y apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella _le llevaba alrededor de 15 cm de altura_ y cerro los ojos. Ella siguió temblando entre sus brazos… llorando y sollozando. Luego de un tiempo ella se calmo, la soltó lentamente y le agarro la mano, se encamino a la cama con ella y se sentó en la orilla de esta, palmo sus piernas indicándole que se sentara ahí. Ella sonrío sin animo, de una manera tan vacía que le oprimió el pecho, todo aquello estaba consumiendo a Sakura y el no sabia que hacer para ayudarla. Cuando ella se sentó en sus piernas, la abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su mentón en su hombro mirando fijamente su perfil, su rostro estaba hacia enfrente, con la mirada perdida. Limpio con su dedo índice una lagrima que rodaba por su pómulo, luego agarro su barbilla y la giro hacia el para que ella lo viera, con su dedo pulgar acaricio su labio inferior, ella se estremeció.

.

-**No me hagas esto Sakura**.- pidió con tristeza mirando sus ojos, paso su mano antes quieta en su cintura a su vientre y acaricio ese lugar con suavidad, ella tembló.

.

-**Desearía con todo mi ser poder tenerlos a los dos… daría mi vida por ustedes, pero no puedo… y no puedo tampoco permitir que tu hagas esto… no te quiero perder… eres lo único que tengo… tu y Kenji son mi vida… no me hagas esto amor… cúrate y luego volveremos a intentarlo ¿si?.**- pidió con un deje de desesperación y ansiedad que estrujo el corazón de Sakura… sintió como las calidas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mordió su labio inferior y entre sus pequeñas manos agarro el rostro de el. Sasuke tenia los ojos cristalizados y una lagrima estaba apunto de caer por su mejilla derecha, sollozo, nunca… desde que le conoció hacia 13 años le había visto llorar.

.

.

Mirar a ese hombre fuerte, firme, decidido, orgulloso e inquebrantable desmoronarse frente ella, con las lagrimas en los ojos le hacia sentirse mal… porque Sasuke ya había sufrido lo suficiente cuando toda su familia fue asesinada a sus doce años de edad. Cuando había tenido que esperar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad en un orfanato _los niños mayores de 10 años siempre eran difíciles de adoptar_ cuando tuvo que luchar para reconstruir todo el trabajo que había hecho su padre _y que luego se redujo a una empresa en bancarrota con cientos de deudas_ cuando tuvo que sufrir todo eso en soledad… Sasuke ya había sufrido demasiado y ella no podía… su corazón no le permitía hacerle mas daño.

.

-**Esta bien**.- susurro asintiendo con dificultad, el pensar en lo que haría le formaba un nudo en el estomago… quería a ese bebe, pero no podía tenerlo, por mas que lo deseara, no tenia opciones. El moreno puso sus manos sobre las suyas _aun en su rostro_ y las acaricio con delicadeza. Se acerco a sus labios rápidamente y la beso con euforia e intensidad, la abrazo por la cintura y la apego a el todo lo que pudo. Le dolía toda esa situación, el también quería a ese bebe… era su hijo, pero no había posibilidades de tenerlos a los dos y el no podía perder a Sakura… no a ella.

.

* * *

.

_El ser humano es feliz en la medida en que es consciente de que posee un talento capaz de transformar la mueca de un dolor ajeno en la sonrisa de una alegría._

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_***Dos años después* **_

* * *

.

_Ámame cuando menos me lo merezca, porqué será cuando más lo necesite._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Respiro profundamente y termino de peinar su largo cabello, dejo el cepillo en la superficie del tocador y miro su reflejo en el espejo, sus facciones habían madurado en los últimos años, algunas veces no se reconocía a si misma, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de alegría, pero tampoco de tristeza, simplemente había formado un muro de fuerza alrededor de ella evitando sufrir de esa manera, _casi_… _**casi **_ya no _sentía _dolor… _**casi **_ya no se _entristecía _cuando los exámenes daban negativo y las células leucémicas seguían dentro de su cuerpo… _**casi **_no sentía el maldito dolor de cada _quimioterapia_… _**casi **_ninguna _lagrima _se derramaba de sus ojos, pero no pasaba de un casi… nunca lo hacia, porque si dolía, si se entristecía, porque su piel quemaba con cada terapia… porque las lagrimas si se salían de sus orbes sin su voluntad.

.

Pero aquello no importaba porque a su lado siempre estaba el, nunca la dejaba, el siempre devolvía el brillo a sus ojos cuando estaban solos, el siempre le hacia sentirse viva y feliz, y estaba a su lado cuando le daban los resultados de los múltiples exámenes que le hacían… talvez el tenerlo a su lado era lo que le daba esa sensación de paz y lo que le impedía que la tristeza le embargara totalmente… el nunca le dejaba, siempre le acompañaba… Sasuke se volvió su sustento, su soporte, sin el hace mucho se hubiera rendido.

.

Las lagrimas bajaron de su rostro sin poder evitarlo… lo amaba tanto… tanto. Sasuke entro en la habitación, le miro por el cristal del espejo, el también había cambiado, se veía mas maduro, mas varonil… mucho mas atractivo, bajo la mirada y con ambas manos limpio sus mejillas, sintió como sus grandes manos se apoyaban en sus hombros y no pudo evitar estremecerse por su tacto, _algunas cosas no cambiaban_. Levanto la mirada y le observo através del espejo, lentamente se levanto de la silla aun sin dejar de verlo, Sasuke le agarro la mano y le acerco a el, sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y ella lo abrazo con mucha fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, aspiro su aroma profundamente, le gustaba mucho. Levanto la mirada hasta toparla con sus ojos y se detuvo en ellos, con su mano acaricio su mejilla izquierda y sonrío… sonrío con felicidad por tenerlo a su lado.

.

**-¿Que pasa cariño?- **pregunto el extrañado, le sonrío nuevamente y el también lo hizo, últimamente ella había estado muy desanimada y callada, se apartaba mucho de el y la extrañaba, la necesitaba.

.

-**Te amo Sasuke-kun… te amo mucho**.- dijo con suavidad, el se acerco a ella, atrapo sus labios entre los suyos y los beso con delicadeza, nunca se cansaría del sabor dulce que estos dejaban en su boca, se alejo de ella y la miro, tenia la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas.

.

-**Yo también**.- le susurro sobre los labios, la beso por ultima vez y luego acaricio el cabello suavemente, se alejo poco a poco de ella y le agarro la mano para encaminarse a la salida de la habitación.

.

-**Es tarde debemos ir al hospital… kakashi ya tiene los exámenes**.- dijo seriamente, Sakura detuvo su andar y bajo la mirada, Sasuke la miro y se le acerco, la abrazo fuertemente.

.

-**No qui-ero ir**.- susurro con voz quebrada y el se separo de ella, levanto su rostro y seco sus mejillas húmedas.

.

-**Cariño… debemos ir**.- le dijo.

.

-**No quiero volver a desilusionarme**.- soltó mientras mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Sasuke la miro y respiro hondamente.

.

-**Talvez esta vez no sea así**.- declaro optimista.

.

-**Y talvez si**.- dijo y mordió su labio inferior sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

.

-**Confía Sakura… confía como yo lo hago**.- le pidió suavemente.

.

-**No quiero que due-la cuan-do los exá-me-nes salgan nega-tivos**.- expreso entre sollozos.

.

-**Y si salen positivos… entiende… tienes que tener fe… tu no eres la única que sufre, tu no eres la única a quien le duele… no estas sola… yo estoy ahí, a mi también me duele… a mi y a nuestro hijo**.- confeso sinceramente, ella lo abrazo nuevamente y débiles sollozos salieron de sus labios.

.

-**Lo siento… perdó-name amor**.- dijo entre gimoteos.

.

-**No digas eso… no seas tonta… no hay nada que perdonar, ahora deja de llorar que sabes que no me gusta**.- le dijo agarrando su rostro entre sus manos, limpio sus mejillas suavemente, Sakura le miro y luego se acerco a el, lo beso con intensidad agarrandolo desprevenido, la pelirrosa se abrazo a su cuello y lo beso con fuerza, Sasuke le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y la elevo del piso apegándola a el, se separaron cuando sus pulmones reclamaron oxigeno, la ojijade respiro profundamente tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos negros.

.

-**No hagas eso**.- le dijo suavemente cerrando los ojos.

.

**-¿El que?- **pregunto ella acercándose nuevamente a sus labios, sus alientos chocaron.

.

-**Si sigues haciéndolo te hare mía aquí mismo**.- le advirtió con voz ronca, Sakura se alejo de el y le miro.

.

**-¿Hacer que?- **le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos.

.

-**Mi cabello… cuando lo acaricias siento un escalofrío en la espalda, mis vellos se erizan y me dan unas terribles ganas de hacerte el amor… cariño me excitas mucho**.- le susurro sobre sus labios, Sakura suspiro y lentamente deslizo su mano por su cuello, efectivamente sus vellos estaban erizados.

.

-**Entonces… evitare hacerlo en este momento… debemos ir a la cita ¿cierto?-** le dijo con una sonrisa sensual, Sasuke la observo con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrío.

.

-**Mmm… déjame pensarlo**.- dijo afianzando sus manos entorno a su cintura, ella rio.

.

-**Sasuke-kun… confío… confío como tu lo haces**.- le dijo dulcemente, Sasuke la miro y lentamente la soltó.

.

-**Hmp… tenemos que irnos**.- dijo seriamente, ella camino hacia la salida, Sasuke la abrazo por la espalda antes que saliera y la apego a su cuerpo, Sakura jadeo al sentir un bulto apretarse contra su trasero

.

-**Te dije no lo hicieras… no creas que lo olvidare… me la deberás**.- le dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, ella suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la pelirrosa respiro profundamente.

.

-**Amor… creo que debes buscar una forma de bajar tu calentura… debemos irnos**.- le dijo divertida, se zafo de sus brazos y se alejo corriendo mientras reía.

.

-**No lo olvidare… ya veras**.- le advirtió, la observo doblar por un pasillo, bajo su mirada y observo pene notablemente erguido, visible aun con el pantalón, suspiro, ¿Como Sakura podía excitarlo con una simple acción todavía?… no lo sabia, pero, joder, se las cobraría luego, no lo dejaría con esas terribles ganas.

.

* * *

.

_Mas vale una triste sonrisa que la tristeza de no volver a sonreir_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

**S**e acomodo en la silla y trago con dificultad. Sentía aquella presión en el pecho tan conocida que incluso se había acostumbrado a ella. Aspiro profundamente y apretó la mano fría de Sakura entre la suya. La observo suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla y luego dirigió su mirada al peliplateado que estaba frente a el. Le escudriño buscando en sus ojos negros el resultado de el examen, algo verdaderamente inútil. Tenia la esperanza de que fuera negativo, lo esperaba de corazón. El peliplateado suspiro y dirigió la mirada a Sakura. Agarro el sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio, lo abrió y saco un papel de este. Se lo extendió a la pelirrosa.

.

-**Léelo**.- le dijo. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se cristalizaba.

.

-**No… no quiero**.- dijo con voz estrangulada.

.

-**Sakura… léelo por favor**.- dijo seriamente con la mano tendida frente a ella. La pelirrosa negó consecutivamente cerrando los ojos. Estos se le humedecieron levemente.

.

-**No… yo… Sasuke-kun… léelo tu**.- le pidió mirándolo a los ojos. El moreno respiro profundamente y dirigió su mirada a kakashi. Lo miro por un momento y luego devolvió su mirada a ella.

.

-**Tienes que leerlo tu.**- declaro. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas y volvió a negar con la cabeza… no quería hacerlo, temía del resultado. No quería volver a sentir como sus ilusiones se rompían y como la esperanza se iba apagando en su interior… tenia miedo. Mucho miedo.

.

-**Por favor… no me hagan esto**.- pidió con voz quebrada dirigiendo su mirada al papel que kakashi le extendía. El moreno bajo la cabeza un momento cerrando los ojos fuertemente, la mano de ella temblaba entre la suya. El peliplateado desvío la mirada por un segundo pero en ningún momento bajo la mano. Sakura sollozo y mordió fuertemente.

.

-**Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo. El la observo, entre sus manos agarro el rostro de ella y con sus pulgares limpio la humedad de sus mejillas.

.

-**Cariño… debes hacerlo tu**.- le dijo suavemente. Ella sollozo mas fuertemente y Sasuke le dio un beso en la coronilla y se alejo de ella. Sakura dirigió su mirada a la hoja de papel… dudo… el miedo nuevamente la invadió y sus manos empezaron a sudar… aspiro con profundidad y entre su mano temblorosa finalmente agarro el papel. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios. Fijo su mirada en la ultima oración. Donde las palabras resaltaban en negrita. Su cuerpo se paralizo y las lagrimas bajaron con mas frecuencia. Las palabras se trabaron en su garganta y su cuerpo empezó a temblar… una sonrisa lentamente te extendió en su rostro,. Dirigió su mirada a Sasuke. Este la observo con ansiedad y sin preámbulos le arrebato el papel, no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al ver el resultado… negativo… Sakura estaba curada… dirigió su mirada a kakashi y el peliplateado asintió con una sonrisa apenas visible tras la mascarilla. Se levanto rápidamente de la silla e hizo lo mismo con Sakura para luego abrazarla con fuerza… ella empezó a llorar.

.

-**Sasuke-kun… dime que es verdad**.- dijo ella abrazándose a un mas a el. La estrecho contra su pecho y le beso la cabeza.

.

-**Lo es… calma pequeña… shh… ya no llores**.- le pidió acariciándole el cabello.

.

* * *

.

_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes._

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Yo lo sabia… lo sabia Sakura-chan… sabia que esta vez el resultado seria negativo**.- decía un rubio dándole vueltas en el aire a la pelirrosa. Esta rio fuertemente abrazándose a su cuello. El ojiazul finalmente la bajo y la observo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

.

-**Gracias Naruto-kun**.- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos volviendo a abrazarlo. El rubio empezó a besar su cabeza sin dejar de apegarla a su cuerpo. Sasuke carraspeo tratando de llamar la atención. Ambas personas antes ajenas a el le miraron.

.

**-¿Que pasa teme?- **pregunto el rubio sin soltar a la pelirrosa. El moreno le observo con el ceño fruncido… Naruto podía ser su mejor amigo _casi hermano_ al igual que el de Sakura, el padrino de su boda y de Kenji, y el esposo de su prima Hinata, pero estaba cruzando una de las reglas que le había planteado muy seriamente… estaba _**demasiado **_cerca de su mujer… _**demasiado **_y el _detestaba_… _odiaba _que algún hombre se acercara a Sakura _ a menos de un metro de distancia_ aun tratándose de Naruto. El rubio al notar como su amigo observaba fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido _que se arrugaba con cada segundo aun mas_ el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de su mejor amiga, sonrío picaramente y apego a Sakura aun mas a el mientras le daba un beso _demasiado _prolongado en la mejilla. Sasuke bufo celoso y Naruto rio por lo bajo.

.

-**No te preocupes teme Sakura-chan solamente es mi amiga… oh pensándolo bien**.- dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras observaba de arriba a abajo a la pelirrosa. El moreno enfurruñado, agarro el brazo de su mujer y con delicadeza contrastante con su expresión, la apego a el.

.

-**No hagas eso semejante idiota… **_**Sakura es mi mujer**_.- dijo recalcando posesivamente la ultima oración. La pelirrosa se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Agarro el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y estampo sus labios contra los de el pasionalmente olvidándose por un momento de Naruto.

.

-**Emm… no sean tan desvergonzados y búsquense una habitación… par de pervertidos**.- dijo el rubio con burla haciendo que la pareja se separara rápidamente. La pelirrosa avergonzada y con la cara totalmente roja hundió su cara en el pecho de Sasuke.

.

-**Idiota… mejor cállate**.- dijo el pelinegro con un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas.

.

-**Jajaja… teme estas sonrojado**.- dijo con sorna el rubio.

.

-**Deja de decir estupideces dobe**.- dijo el moreno desviando la mirada.

.

-**Jajaja… hey… oye… no me llames así teme**.- dijo el ojiazul indignado cruzándose de brazos.

.

-**Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun… podrían dejar de discutir**.- pidió la pelirrosa dulcemente haciendo que ambos cerraran inmediatamente las bocas por las cuales seguramente saldrían improperios.

.

-**Em… claro Sakura-chan… mejor vayamos que mi Hina-chan esta preparando una cena especial**.- dijo el rubio ilusionado empezando a caminar. Sasuke agarro la mano de la pelirrosa para seguir a su despistado, tonto y escandaloso amigo, pero Sakura lo detuvo. Se acerco a el y se colgó de su cuello.

.

-**Te amo Sasuke-kun**.- dijo antes de arrematar con sus labios. El moreno le correspondió con la misma intensidad abrazándola por la cintura.

.

-**Hey… Sakura-chan… Sasuke-teme… apúrense**.- grito el rubio desde el otro pasillo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_-El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad._

.

* * *

_***Cuatro meses después***_

* * *

_**.**_

.

.

**A**caricio suavemente el cabello azabache de su hijo. Los orbes jade del pequeño lentamente te fueron cerrando hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Observo el rostro del niño y se inclino hacia el besando su frente, luego lo contemplo por un momento mas y lentamente levanto su cabeza _que estaba sobre sus piernas_ y se levanto de la cama, dejo la cabeza de su hijo sobre una almohada. El pequeño se removió un poco y finalmente se quedo quieto. Sonrío y le arropo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salio con cuidado de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Suspiro una vez fuera y se encamino por el pasillo. Respiro profundamente. Aun no se lo había dicho y no sabia como hacerlo. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.

.

.

Entro a su habitación y la observo estaba vacía, seguramente Sasuke se encontraba en el despacho. Se dirigió al baño y lentamente se desvistió, luego de tomar una ducha salio del baño con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y con otra alrededor del cuello secando su cabello húmedo. Paro en el umbral de la puerta y observo a Sasuke. Se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama con el torso desnudo y la mirada perdida. Se acerco a la cama y se subió en esta. Se puso a su espalda y le abrazo por el cuello.

.

**-¿Que ocultas?- **pregunto el moreno luego de un momento, ella se estremeció y se quiso alejar de el, pero Sasuke le agarro las manos evitando que lo soltara.

.

-**Yo… em….- **balbuceo nerviosamente.

.

**-¿Que es lo que no me has dicho?… llevas una semana alejándote de mi.- **dijo seriamente. Aspiro profundamente y escondió su rostro entre sus omoplatos.

.

-**Estoy embarazada**.- susurro apenas audible, ciertamente tenia miedo. No sabia porque, pero lo sentía. La ultima vez que había estado embarazada había tenido que abortar a su bebe. Aun le dolía tal hecho a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y es por eso que no se lo había dicho a Sasuke… no por miedo a su reacción, sino por miedo a ella misma. El lugar se sumió en silencio poniéndola aun mas nerviosa, el no decía nada y ella necesitaba que lo dijera, necesita que el le diera fuerza, necesita su apoyo para conllevar la situación que le esperaba. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron. Soltó un sollozo y se quiso zafar del agarre de Sasuke.

.

-**No llores… te he dicho que no me gusta**.- le dijo el sin rastro de sentimiento en la voz. Trago con dificultad y acerco su rostro al hombro de el empezando a secar sus mejillas en su piel. Sorbió la nariz y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Sasuke lentamente la soltó y ella se sentó en la cama. El moreno se dio medio vuelta hincándose sobre el colchón y la observo. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras se acostaba en la cama. Rodeo con un brazo su cintura y de un movimiento la coloco sobre el. Sakura apoyo su mejilla derecha sobre su pecho desnudo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

.

-**Embarazada**.- dijo el y Sakura aspiro hondamente.

.

-**Si**.- emitió bajo.

.

-**Bien… esta bien**.- dijo besando su cabello. La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y empezó a sollozar mientras las lagrimas que derramaban humedecían el tórax de el.

.

-**Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo.

.

-**Hn**.- expreso indicándole que le prestaba atención.

.

**-¿Te alegra?**- pregunto en un susurro abrazándole por la cintura.

.

**-¿Confías en mi?- **le respondió con otra pregunta.

.

-**Si**.- contesto luego de un segundo.

.

-**Entonces cariño… créeme si te digo que me has hecho feliz**.- le susurro bajito solo para ella. Sollozo mas fuerte y levanto la cabeza, fijo su mirada en el. El moreno la observo seriamente y ella le sonrío. Se acerco a sus labios y deposito un delicado beso en estos. Se alejo lentamente, pero Sasuke puso una mano en su nuca y la halo hacia el haciendo que sus labios se estamparan. Mordió el labio inferior de ella y se abrió paso a su boca mientras acariciaba su muslo desnudo.

.

.

Lentamente dio media vuelta sobre la cama dejándola bajo el, apoyo sus manos sobre el colchón sosteniendo su peso y la observo fijamente.

.

-**Sakura**.- la llamo

.

-**Mmm**.- emitió ella

.

-**Quiero hacerte mía ahora**.- le dijo seriamente haciendo que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas. Aun a sus 26 años de edad Sakura era ingenua y muy inocente muchas veces, y eso era lo que mas le fascinaba. Le beso los labios haciéndola suspirar y distrayéndola mientras una de sus manos soltaba en nudo de la toalla. Se separo de ella y observo su figura. Sakura se sonrojo aun mas y el se puso duro antes la hermosa visión ante sus ojos. Tenerla bajo su cuerpo… desnuda, era su debilidad mas grande.

.

.

Acaricio, pellizco, beso, succiono y mordisqueo sus pechos, dejando sus pezones endurecidos y levemente rojos. Se despojo de toda prenda y abrió suavemente sus piernas. La beso con pasión mientras se hundía en ella con ansias y desesperación, con lentitud y cuidado, permitiéndose disfrutar de la deliciosa y placentera sensación que siempre recorría su cuerpo cada vez que arremetía contra ella.

.

-**Te amo**.- gimió la pelirrosa arqueando la espalda cuando el orgasmo la alcanzo. La agarro con firmeza de las piernas y la embistió dos veces mas antes de derramarse dentro de ella. Soltó un gruñido y la beso rápidamente.

.

* * *

.

_Antes de que tu boca pronuncie un deseo de amor, antes de que mis manos recorran tu cielo y de que tu ternura acabe con mi voluntad, antes ni siquiera de rozarte, ya eres todo mi placer..._

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_***El significado del amor***_

* * *

_**.**_

.

.

**Talvez no fuera fácil para el demostrar sus sentimientos y decir las palabras dulces que Sakura esperaba y se merecía**, _estas siempre se trataban en su garganta impidiéndole soltarlas._

_._

.

**Talvez se comporto como un tremendo basura con ella antes de que la enfermedad se diagnosticara** _y se arrepentía enormemente por ello._

.

.

**Talvez no fuera suficiente para ella o talvez Sakura esperaba mas de el**, _pero siempre habría maneras de demostrarle su amor._

_._

.

Ella _**entendía **_su idioma.

.

.

Ella sabia que un _**abrazo **_significaba.- _Te adoro._

.

Ella sabia que un _**beso **_significaba.- _Te quiero._

.

Ella sabia que una _**caricia **_significaba.- _Eres todo para mi._

_._

Ella sabia que aunque fueran _**escasas **_esas veces en que le decía.-_"Te amo"… las palabras salían de su __**corazón**_.

.

.

_**Sakura sabia que al apretarle la mano y permanecer a su lado cuando ella mas lo necesito en silencio le decía que.-**_ _Siempre estaré a su lado._

.

.

Porque _**no **_eran necesarias las palabras.

_Las palabras se las llevaba el viento._

.

.

Eran mejor las _**acciones.**_

_Y el buscaba siempre demostrarle cuanto la amaba._

.

.

_**Ella **_lo _amaba _y así es como lo _aceptaba_… con sus _**virtudes **_y _**defectos**_

.

.

Es tan complejo y complicado ¿cierto?

.

.

Pero que hacemos_**… El amor es así.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Que les pareció… trate de ponerle de todo… lagrimas y risa… alegría, enojo y tristeza… .-"Sasuke es un bastardo"-. .- "Sasuke es tan lindo y dulce".- ustedes entienden… es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho y espero que les haya gustado… es tan hermoso, les diré que a mi me fascino escribirlo. Cuídense y espero que todos estén bien. Los adoro._

_**P. D. -. Ahora les dejare la opción a ustedes de elegir cual continuación quieren entre todos los fanfic… véngale chicos… cual desean primero.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Entre dos amores

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Género**__: (Romance, drama)_

_._

_**Advertencia: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota**__: Es una colección de one-shot_

_._

_**Resumen**__: Ella estaba entre dos amores. "Te amo Sakura-chan" "Yo… te amo mucho Sasuke-kun… siempre lo he hecho" "Debes elegir"_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**El significado del amor**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capitulo único**_

_**.**_

* * *

_*****__**Entre dos amores**__*****_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro suavemente mientras se restregaba las manos, estas le sudaban un poco pero mas que ello no paraban de temblarle.

Bajo la mirada intentando tranquilizarse y inhalo profundamente buscando algo de paz interior, era frustrante no tener el control de su propio cuerpo, no poder calmar el latido abrupto de su corazón, ni aquella sensacion que parecía carcomerle dentro.

.

Unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, cerro los ojos apretando al mismo tiempo los labios al sentir un dulce y suave beso en la mejilla.

-**Hola**.- dijo aquella persona en su oído, ella fijo su mirada jade en sus manos que se apretaban con mas firmeza y fuerza entre si, intento sonreír con naturalidad pero al no lograrlo opto por una sonrisa de revista, tremendamente falsa y se sintió enferma consigo misma por ello.

**-Hola**.- susurro con suavidad mientras volteaba hacia él al mismo tiempo en que el rubio se situaba a su lado, sentandose en aquella banca, en el parque, le sonrió sintiendo difícil seguir fingiendo al ver la genuina y dulce sonrisa que el ojiazul le dedicaba.

.

Naruto puso una mano sobre las suyas y las acaricio con ternura logrando que ella las soltara, luego cogio su mano izquierda entrelazando sus dedos para despues elevarla y plantarle un beso en el dorso de esta. Sakura sintió su corazón agitarse con brusquedad pero fue mas potente y ciertamente desagradable la sensación que pareció retorcerle con fuerza el estomago.

**-¿Como estas amor?- **le pregunto él ladeando un poco el cuerpo para verla mejor, la observo con infinita dulzura mientras con su mano libre le corría un mechón que tapaba su ojo, Sakura se estremeció al sentir su toque.

**-Bien… ¿y tu?- **se atrevio a decir, el rubio la miro un momento mas y suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada, negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de verla nuevamente a los ojos

**-Mal… Sasuke a estado muy extraño últimamente**.- mascullo con seriedad, Sakura se estremeció una vez mas y aparto rápidamente la mirada de él mientras apretaba su mano libre

**-No se que le pasa… ya no es como antes, ahora casi no me habla y es demasiado serio y frío conmigo… ya no se que hacer**.- continuo Naruto agachando la mirada, lanzo otro suspiro por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros casi con derrota, Sakura volteo hacia él y le miro por varios segundos

**-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara.- **susurro suavemente, Naruto la observo y sonrió

**-No se que haria sin ti Sakura-chan… te amo**.- le dijo con dulzura antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla suavemente, la pelirrosa al inicio se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos moviendo los labios por inercia, pero luego sintió un calor casi sofocante en el pecho y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras empezaba a corresponderle con intensidad y cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, y Naruto se separo ella solo atino a abrazarle casi con desesperación mientras reprimia sus lagrimas.

**-Hay que irnos… parece que no tardara en llover**.- dijo el ojiazul mientras miraba las nubes grises que se juntaban en el cielo-. **Vamos… te pasare dejando por tu casa**.- murmuro, Sakura se alejo de él y le miro mientras sonreía con sinceridad, le acaricio la mejilla derecha suavemente y luego bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza

**-No te preocupes, le dije a Ino que la visitaria**.- musito, Naruto la miro fijamente a los ojos y luego sonrió, esta vez su sonrisa se noto menos animada, menos brillante, menos feliz.

**-Esta bien… ¿te veo mañana?- **le dijo mientras se levantaba de aquella banca, Sakura imito su acción inmediatamente, asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió

**-Por supuesto.- **mascullo suavemente, Naruto asintió también y se acerco a ella, paso una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello y la halo hacia él haciendo que la cabeza de Sakura quedara en su hombro, la pelirrosa le abrazo por debajo de las axilas y estuvieron así un momento hasta que Naruto suspiro contra su cabello y se alejo, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió

**-Bueno… adiós… te amo Sakura-chan**.- le dijo por lo bajo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse, Sakura se sentó de nuevo en la banca de concreto y le miro cruzar aquel parque y seguir caminando hasta perderse ya a lo lejos, al doblar hacia otra calle, suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada observando como sus manos temblaban nuevamente, exhalo por lo bajo entrecortandose al final el sonido y sus ojos empezaron a humedecer, negó con la cabeza mientras un potente nudo se formaba en su garganta y sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho.

Una gota de agua cayo en su hombro desnudo y cuando levanto la mirada unas mas cayeron sobre ella mientras otras gotas cristalinas y saladas recorrían sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e mantuvo con la mirada perdida mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, se sacudio un poco el cabello el cual tenia levemente humedecido, la lluvia le había agarrado sin preverlo teniendo que tomar un taxi para no empaparse, cosa que había logrado evitar mas eso no quería decir que estuviera del todo seco. Colgo su chaqueta en el pechero a un lado de la puerta y se encamino hacia la sala aun con la mirada perdida.

Se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor de plasma y lo encendio entreteniendose con un documental al no encontrar nada mas interesante, estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que aburrido se encamino hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer, se preparo un sándwich y cuando iba con este de vuelta a la sala el sonido del timbre le distrajo, suspiro por lo bajo y dejo el plato en la mesita de centro para luego dirigirse a la entrada.

.

Al abrir su mirada azulada divago en la impotente figura frente a él, observo los ojos de su acompanante y sonrió amistosamente

**-Hola teme ¿como estas?- **dijo con efusividad antes de hacerse a un lado dándole pasada al moreno, Sasuke se adentro al apartamento y Naruto cerro la puerta y volteo hacia él encontrándose con una expresión fría e inexpresiva

**-¿Que te trae por aquí Sasuke-teme?**- mascullo con una sonrisa sin dejarse intimidar por el semblante duro de su amigo, el moreno no cambio en lo absoluto su expresión y le observo un momento antes de sacudir un poco su abrigo algo húmedo.

**-Necesitamos hablar**.- le dijo con frialdad

**-Hablar… ¿de que?- **le pregunto Naruto con curiosidad mientras se dirigía a la sala

**-Tu sabes de que**.- mascullo Sasuke, el rubio se detuvo casi de golpe quedando estatico en su sitio y el moreno le miro seriamente, estaba de espaldas tenso

**-¿Que quieres?- **murmuro Naruto luego de un momento, su voz había cambiado radicalmente, se mostraba fría y casi vacía.

**-Que la dejes**.- le dijo el pelinegro inexpresivo, Naruto volteo hacia él y lo observo, su mirada al igual que su voz había cambiado, lo miro solo un momento antes de echarse a reír con cinismo

**-¿Dejarla?… ¿porque debería de hacerlo?- **le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**-Tu lo sabes perfectamente… o ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?- **mascullo fríamente

**-No lo ignoro Sasuke**.- le dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños y movia la cabeza de un lado a otro

**-Entonces ¿que haces?… amarrarla a ti.- **dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño

**-Mientras ella no decida lo contrario**.- dijo Naruto con simpleza mientras se encogía levemente de hombros, tenia todo el cuerpo tenso y la mandibula fuertemente presionada.

**-No puedes hacerlo, no puede fingir que nada pasa y seguir como si nada**.- bramo el Uchiha con molestia

**-No lo hago, te aseguro que no**.- le contesto Naruto elevando el tono de voz

**-Entonces que pretendes, seguir con esta farsa sabiendo que ella es mi mujer**.- mascullo Sasuke entre dientes

**-Cállate**.- grito Naruto agitandose

**-¿Porque?… ¿te duele la verdad acaso?… yo soy quien la hizo mujer y desde entonces es mia y lo ha seguido siendo una y otra vez**.- le dijo Sasuke con prepotencia, el rubio aparto la mirada sintiendo aquellas palabras como el mas mortal veneno de todos, apretó con mucha mas fuerza los puños dejando su piel casi traslucida y respiro profundamente mientras su mirada perdía brillo, ladeo un poco el rostro observando a Sasuke de perfil, estuvo un momento así sintiendo ardor en la garganta por el nudo que le atravesaba y luego sonrió haciendo que el moreno solo frunciera el ceño al no comprender su expresión.

**-¿Tan seguro estas?- **le dijo mientras su sonrisa se extendía con maldad-. **¿Estas realmente seguro que ella solo se ha entregado a ti?**- le pregunto elevando suavemente una ceja, Sasuke sintió una oleada de ira recorrerle el cuerpo

**-Por supuesto que si.- **contesto con rapidez hablando entre dientes, Naruto frunció el ceño y sintió una presion en el pecho y es que como desmentirlo cuando lo que el decía era la cruel verdad, sintió algo aglomerarse en su pecho resultandole asfixiante.

**-Eres un… tu te metiste entre nosotros… solo sales sobrando**.- gruñó con rabia

**-No Naruto… tu eres el que siempre a sobrado**.- le respondió Sasuke antes de sonreír con arrogancia

**-Maldito desgraciado**.- grito Naruto antes de lanzarse contra él, ambos caeron al suelo estrepitosamente y el rubio se puso sobre Sasuke y empezó a golpearlo con fuerza, pero el moreno no se dejo y de un fuerte golpe en el pecho lo hizo caer de espaldas contra el suelo, esta vez fue Sasuke quien se puso sobre él para empezar a golpearlo sin piedad.

**-Estupido… acaso no ves que ella es solo mia**.- vocifero sin dejar de pegarle en el rostro, Naruto se impulso hacia adelante y luego rodó quedando nuevamente él arriba

**-¿Como pudiste meterte?- **le pregunto antes de ladearle el rostro de un fuerte punetazo en la mejilla derecha, Sasuke regreso la mirada a él mas furioso que antes, lo empujo con toda su fuerza del pecho haciendolo quitarse de encima de su cuerpo y caer al piso, se puso en pie rápidamente al igual que Naruto.

**-Sakura me ama a mi.- **mascullo con seguridad

**-Entonces ¿porque esta conmigo?… ¿porque sigues conmigo Sasuke?… ¿te lo has preguntado?- **le contradijo Naruto, el moreno solo pudo fruncir el ceño al saber que lo que el decía a pesar de todo era cierto

**-Aléjate de ella**.- le advirtió con frialdad

**-No la perdere por ti**.- murmuro Naruto rápidamente

**-Ya la perdiste**.- dijo Sasuke seriamente

**-No Sasuke… tu perdiste tu oportunidad.- **dijo el rubio con firmeza, el moreno lo observo con extrema frigidez y luego se acerco a la puerta principal saliendo inmediatamente y azotando con fuerza esta

.

.

.

.

.

**E**ntro a su apartamento hecho una furia, estaba empapado y levemente adolorido, se quito la chaqueta húmeda y la dejo a un lado de la puerta para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Al entrar se encamino directamente al baño abriendo la puerta y acercandose al lavabo, se observo en el espejo sobre este y frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los lados del lavamanos

**.**

**-Maldito**.- mascullo entre dientes antes de abrir la llave y mojarse el rostro, sintiendo un leve ardorsito en el labio inferior el cual estaba roto de un lado, suspiro con frustración antes de devolver la mirada al espejo, al hacerlo sus ojos se posaron en la figura que se reflejaba detrás de él, se permitio observarla por un momento y ella de igual manera le devolvio la mirada, pero sus ojos al igual que últimamente, se notaban mas tristes y vacíos y eso a le desagradaba profundamente

**-Hola**.- susurro ella haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, Sasuke simplemente se dedico a mirar ese gesto, hacia tiempo que no la veia sonreír de verdad

**-Hola**.- mascullo antes de detallar su aparencia, ella también estaba empapada, el agua escurría de su cuerpo y la ropa se le apegaba a este como segunda piel, suspiro antes de voltear hacia ella

**-Te enfermaras**.- le dijo en un tono bajo

**-Tu también.**- murmuro Sakura

**-Vamos… tienes que cambiarte.**- le dijo antes de acercarse a ella, se detuvo frente suyo y la observo, Sakura le miro a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada a su labio, frunció levemente el ceño antes de levantar la mirada nuevamente a sus onices y verlo con preocupacion

**-¿Que sucedió?**- le pregunto con suavidad

**-No es nada… vamos.**- le dijo antes de cogerla de la mano con la intención de llevarla hacia el armario, pero ella no se lo permitio

**-Tengo que curarte**.- susurro

**-Ya te dije que no es nada**.- mascullo él intentando restarle importancia al asunto, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza y lo halo hacia el baño, Sasuke frunció el ceño y tras un bufido de fastidio se dejo llevar, Sakura era tan testaruda que no dejaria aquello por la paz y eso le frustraba porque él ya no sabia como negarse a lo que ella le pidiera.

**-Sientate.**- le pidió delicadamente la pelirrosa señalándole el inodoro, Sasuke se acerco a este y bajo la tapadera antes de sentarse, luego Sakura se acerco a él con una pequeña cajita roja en manos, la puso sobre el lavabo y saco un botecito de alcohol y algo de algodón, le limpio la herida del labio con suavidad al igual que el corte que tenia sobre la ceja derecha, luego cuando termino boto los algodones sucios y se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

**-¿Que ocurrió?-** le pregunto suavemente, Sasuke se limito a observarla y luego suspiro, puso sus manos en sus hombros y empezó a acariciarlos sintiendo como ella temblaban bajo su toque

**-Estas fría**.- susurro, Sakura asintió con la cabeza y le miro fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento parecía haberse olvidado de lo que hacia un momento estaba en su cabeza

**-Te resfiaras**.- musito Sasuke antes de cogerla de la mano y levantarse halándola consigo, la soltó para poner ambas manos en las mejillas de ella y acariciar estas con los pulgares, Sakura cerro los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias y suspirando levemente antes el choque de temperaturas que hacían las manos de él en sus mejillas frias, Sasuke observo sus labios ahora entreabiertos y frunció levemente el ceño antes de apoderarse con furia de su boca, paso sus brazos por aquella pequeña cintura y la apego hasta lo imposible a su cuerpo mientras le devoraba los labios con ansia, la pelirrosa paso inmediatamente sus brazos por su cuello poniéndose de puntillas para intentar igualar su altura.

Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta sus piernas y de un solo movimiento la elevo para salir del baño, se acerco a la cama y la situo en el medio del colchón para luego levantarse y quitarse la camisa, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Sakura le observaba fijamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, cuando termino con la labor de quitarse la ropa superior se inclino hacia ella nuevamente poniéndose de rodillas, le subió la falda enrollandola en su cintura y luego le acaricio las piernas con ansia para despues dirigirse a su braga y bajarla rápidamente, cuando se la logro quitar se desabrocho el pantalón con desesperación y se acomodo entre sus piernas, alzo la pierna derecha de ella poniéndola en su cadera y la penetro de una sola estocada, en ese punto el aire escapo de los pulmones de ambos por lo que empezaron a respirar a bocadas

.

Sakura le rodeo el cuello inmediatamente mientras escondia su rostro en el cuello de él y Sasuke cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendose pleno con solo estar así.

**-Mmm… Sasuke-kun**.- gimió la pelirrosa suavemente cuando el empezó a moverse en su interior, Sasuke se apoyo en su codo derecho mientras con la mano libre la sujetaba firmemente de la pierna que tenia alrededor de su cadera, acelero el ritmo con impaciencia, estaba ansioso y desesperado, habían pasado mas ya dos días sin poderla ver, ni tener de esa manera.

**-Sakura.**- gruñó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, le mordió el lobulo de la oreja y la pelirrosa soltó un suspiro mientras se arqueaba hacia él

**-Sasuke-kun.-** musito en un gemido mordiendo luego su labio inferior, Sasuke dirigio su mano libre inmediatamente a su seno derecho aun sobre las ropas y lo apretó con suavidad antes de escabullir esta bajo la camisa que ella llevaba y luego bajo el sujetador teniendo el contacto que tanto anhelaba, envolvio con toda su mano el pecho erguido de Sakura mientras sellaba al mismo tiempo su boca con la de ella reteniendo sus gemidos.

Sasuke acelero a un mas el ritmo haciendo que Sakura se separara de él lanzando un gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda nuevamente, el moreno lanzo un gruñido por lo bajo y frunció el ceño mientras le subía la camisa y también el sujetador, cuando sus pechos estuvieron a la vista se inclino hacia ella y abrazo con su boca el pezoncito endurecido del seno derecho, la pelirrosa soltó un suspiro mientras una de sus manos se escabullía en la suave y rebelde cabellera negra, luego de un momento Sasuke se alejo agitado y se posiciono completamente sobre ella haciendo que al instante Sakura le rodeara con sus esbeltas piernas.

El moreno se apoyo en sus codos, poniendo estos a los lados de la cabeza de ella y observo fijamente sus ojos los cuales estaban mas oscuros de los normal y vidriosos, la pelirrosa le devolvió la mirada y ambos se quedaron así, mientras Sasuke la embestia con fuerza y ansia y mientras Sakura le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura, de pronto y sin preveerlo el orgasmo les azoto con tal potencia que ambos lanzaron un gemido con el nombre del otro y cerraron los ojos.

**.**

**-Te amo.**- suspiro Sakura con la respiración agitada mientras se arqueaba hacia él, Sasuke abrió los ojos y los fijo en ella

**-Yo también**.- susurro antes de inclinarse hacia su boca y besarla con ansia mientras sus manos la recorrían nuevamente con desesperación, había necesitado tanto oír esas palabras, que ella se las dijera de nuevo le hacia sentir tranquilo.

Salio de ella de golpe mientras rompia al mismo tiempo el beso, Sakura lanzo un gemido y lo observo con timidez sintiendose extremadamente vulnerable.

Sasuke la agarro de una mano y la hizo sentarse luego le quito la camisa, el sujetador y la agarro de la cintura para elevarla haciendola quedar sobre su erección, se saco el pantalón ayudandose con sus pies y despues la agarro con firmeza de los gluteos y se encamino con ella hacia el baño.

Se adentro en la ducha y abrió la llave estremeciendose ambos por el agua fría que caia sobre sus cuerpos, luego sin por seguirse controlando Sasuke la beso con ansia mientras la penetraba nuevamente de una sola embestida

.

.

.

.

.

**L**e acaricio el cabello enredando sus dedos en las suaves y aun humedas hebras, Sasuke se removió solo un poco sin llegar de despertarse y Sakura siguió con su labor de acariciar aquella melena que parecía terciopelo al contacto con su piel, suspiro mientras sus ojos perdian cierto brillo y se inclino hacia Sasuke solo un poco para depositar un beso en sus labios, luego se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, salio de esta y se acerco a la última habitación de aquel pasillo, al abrir se encamino hasta la secadora y saco de esta su ropa, se vistio rápidamente y luego respiro profundamente antes de volver a la habitación principal, donde estaban sus sandalias, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver a Sasuke sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo hacia ella con una expresión frivola e inexpresiva

**.**

**-¿Ya te vas?**- mascullo él con sequedad, Sakura le miro y asintió levemente antes de desviar la mirada

**-¿Adonde?**- le pregunto mientras su ceño poco a poco se fruncía

**-De-debo ver a, a Naruto-kun.**- susurro por lo bajo fijando la mirada en sus pies

**-Maldita sea Sakura… como… como es que… acabas de estar conmigo y ahora vas con él, ahora estaras en sus brazos.**- bramo con rabia mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la cama, Sakura se sobresalto y sus ojos se cristalizaron

**-Sasuke-kun… yo…**

**-Vete con él si yo no te soy suficiente.**- le dijo Sasuke fuertemente señalándole la puerta, Sakura negó con la cabeza y se acerco a él a paso lento

**-No es eso Sasuke-kun.-** musito por lo bajo, el moreno ladeo los ojos mientras apretaba los puños con demasiada fuerza

**-Entonces… ¿porque no lo dejas Sakura?… ¿acaso lo amas mas que a mi?.**- susurro Sasuke por lo bajo sintiendo un dolor profundo en el pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad

**-No digas eso… no es así.**- murmuro Sakura suavemente mientras intentaba cogerle una mano, pero Sasuke la agarro de un brazo ante de que siquiera llegara a tocarlo y la halo hacia él

**-Que no diga eso… ¿que demonios quieres que diga si despues de hacer el amor conmigo te vas con él? ¿que Sakura? ¿que se supone que debo pensar?**- vocifero Sasuke furioso

**-Lo siento**.- susurro ella con dolor bajando la mirada mientras algunas lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, el moreno suspiro mientras suavizaba la fuerza de su agarre

**-Porque Sakura… porque no lo dejas por mi?-** le pregunto Sasuke en un tono bajo, Sakura levanto la mirada hacia él con sus mejillas humedecidas

**-No es tan fácil.-** dijo suavemente, Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharla mientras se molestaba nuevamente

**-Entonces vete con él**.- bramo soltandola como si su contacto le quemase, Sakura le miro con tristeza intentado acercarse a eel

**-Sasuke-kun…**

**-Que te vayas… no quiero verte… vete.**- grito Sasuke furioso, Sakura se sobresalto mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos con mas frecuencia

**-Yo no quería…**

**-No querias jugar conmigo… no querias lastimarme… ¿no quería que Sakura?… solo… solo vete con él y dejame solo, si no me amas no quiero que estes junto a mi, porque no podría soportarlo**.- mascullo Sasuke sentandose en la cama, Sakura le observo sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba con mucha fuerza, dio media vuelta y se encamino a un paso lento y dudoso hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir

**-Yo… te amo mucho Sasuke-kun… siempre lo he hecho**.- susurro con voz atascada, Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia ella observándola con ojos vacíos

**-Hmp… pero no lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo**.- dijo él fríamente en un tono bajo y vacío, Sakura no pudo decir nada ante sus palabras y simplemente salio de la habitación mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor tan grande que su corazón cargaba en ese momento y ante el frío que de la nada empezaba a sentir su cuerpo

.

Salio del apartamento rápidamente mientras de sus labios escapaban unos pequeños pero perceptibles sollozos, aquella situacion la estaba matando por dentro

Todo había empezado en el colegio, Naruto, Sasuke y ella eran los mejores amigos, casi inseparables y ello le había llevado a ella a sentir cosas mas alla que una amistad por cada uno, pero de manera distinta, a Naruto había aprendido a quererlo como su hermano, nunca había tenido uno y el Uzumaki era eso lo que le inspiraba y Sasuke por su lado, lo que llego a sentir por el se hizo demasiado profundo, fue algo que nunca pensó sentir, el se convirtió en su primer amor, en su vida y su todo.

Los años transcurrieron y todo cambio, maduraron y crecieron, al igual que los sentimientos que Sakura sentía hacia Sasuke, ya el no era una fantasia, ya el no solo era el chico mas guapo que habíha visto en su vida, se convirtio en un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre que amaba profundamente, un hombre de otra

En la universidad sasuke se hizo novio de una guapa pelirroja, Karin, ambos estudiaban ingenieria industrial, eran compañeros y ella tuvo que asumir con dolor que debía ser obvio.

Se empezó a alejar poco a poco de él y con ello se apego a Naruto, cosa que a Sasuke pareció agradarle muy poco, mas aun así, decidió poner distancia con él, porque verlo con otra le partia el corazon

.

Luego de unos meses Sasuke termino su relacion pero para Sakura aun así nada había cambiado, pues seguido podía verle rodeado de chicas, cosa que solo hacia que su alma se rompiera lentamente.

Despues y de la nada Naruto le confeso que la amaba y le pidió que fuera su novia, al inicio Sakura quiso negarse, decirle que nada mas podía verlo como un hermano, confesarle que a quien ella amaba era a Sasuke, pero ese mismo día, tras verlo al Uchiha con Karin nuevamente, charlando de manera muy amena, decidió de una vez dejar esos sentimientos en el pasado y darse una oportunidad con alguien mas, con alguien bueno como Naruto, porque las cosas con Sasuke jamás se darían, el nunca la vería como algo mas que su pequeña amiga.

Acepto a Naruto y cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello, pareció tomar su relacion con bastante calma y eso dolio, porque Sakura había deseado con todo su corazón que él la detuviera, que el se negara, que él le dijera que también la amaba, pensamientos estupidos, de una ilusa enamorada.

.

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo por un par de meses, pero luego todo cambio, Sasuke se empezó a alejar, cada vez mas distante con ella, cada vez mas frío, le podía ver con varias chicas, día tras día y eso dolía

Luego se fue, tras recibir una beca en el extranjero partio hacia los estados unidos y volvió hasta pasados tres años, realmente cambiado.

Ya no sonreía si no era de una manera ironica o cínica, sus ojos se mostraban frios y vacíos y su actitud hacia ella era indiferente y hasta cierto punto apatica

.

Pero todo cambio cuando una tarde lluviosa ambos se tuvieron que quedar solos en el apartamento de Naruto debido a que el rubio había tenido que irse de emergencia porque su padrino, jiraiya, estaba en el hospital. Sakura había querido evitar quedarse a solas con Sasuke alegando con el rubio que le acompanaria, pero él se había negando diciendo que Sasuke no podía quedarse solo.

Sakura no supo exactamente como las cosas se habían salido de sus manos, no supo que hacer cuando el rostro de Sasuke quedo a unos centímetros del suyo tras casi caer al resbalarse y el sujetarla, no supo como reaccionar cuando Sasuke la beso, de lo único que fue consciente es que los labios de él desde ese momento se volvieron un pecado, pues Sasuke no solo era el mejor amigo de Naruto sino también era su primer amor y en ese instante comprendio que seria el unico

.

Luego una situación la llevo a otra, Sasuke buscaba mil razones para encontrarse con ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, la besaba y la acariciaba y Sakura aunque sabia que aquello no era correcto no podía evitarlo, amandolo y deseandolo como lo hacia, Sasuke tenia completo control sobre ella

Fue pasado unos meses, cuando en sus brazos se hizo mujer y el al descubrirlo quedo anonado y la lleno de varias preguntas, hasta hacerla confesarle que lo amaba y fue cuando Sakura se sintió a morir, al creer que eso terminaria con lo que sea que tenia, pero no fue así, Sasuke le dijo que el motivo por el cual había estado con varias chicas era para olvidar los sentimientos que habían nacido hacia ella, el le confeso que si se habíha ido, era porque no podría soportar el verla con otro que no fuera el, Sasuke le dijo que la amaba y ella se sintió en el cielo, pero luego de ello, al analizar las cosas, se pregunto si era capaz de terminar con Naruto, cuando el la había apoyado, cuando él la había acompañado en los peores momentos, cuando el la había amado tanto y entonces se dijo que no, no podría hacerlo, no podría causarle ese dolor

.

Su relacion con Sasuke llevaba ya casi nueve meses y aunque él al inicio lo había aceptado todo con tal de que estuvieran juntos, ahora peleaban frecuentemente por su relacion con Naruto y Sakura comprendia la situación pero no sabia como darle final a todo.

Porque no era tan fácil cuando quería a Naruto tanto, el no lo merecia, pero tampoco merecia esa traicion que ella le hacia, Naruto era demasiado bueno para alguien como ella

.

.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de aquel apartamento y dudosa toco la puerta un par de veces, tras unos minutos escucho las pisadas atolondradas y un momento despues la puerta se abrió. Sakura detallo la figura frente a ella deteniendo su mirada en las pequeñas cortadas que el rubio tenia en el labio inferior, suspiro con tristeza mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban al armar todo en su cabeza

**.**

**-Pasa**.- musito él con suavidad haciéndose a un lado, Sakura se adentro rapidamente hasta llegar a la sala, se abrazo a si misma mientras observaba a Naruto avanzar hacia ella a un paso lento, luego de cerrar la puerta. El rubio se detuvo a unos solos pasos y Sakura miro fijamente sus ojos sintiendo como un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta

**-¿Lo sabes?-** le pregunto en un susurro, con voz baja y quebradiza, Naruto la observo con ojos tristes y sonrió de una manera vacía

**-Siempre lo he sabido.**- mascullo con suavidad, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se oprimiera con fuerza, la pelirrosa bajo la mirada mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar continuamente de sus ojos

**-Lo sie-ento mucho, nun-nunca quise lastimarte**.- murmuro con voz estrangulada, Naruto se acerco a ella y la envolvio con sus brazos

**-Lo se… no es tu culpa, tu siempre lo has amado.-** le dijo en voz baja

**-Es que… yo no debi hacerte esto**.- contesto ella

**-Shh… cálmate.**

**-Perdoname por favor, por favor Naruto-kun.-** le pidió ella con desesperación devolviendole el abrazo

**-Esta bien¿****si?… pero no podemos seguir así.**- mascullo el rubio seriamente separándose, la observo y luego la cogio con ambas manos de las mejillas haciendo que ella lo observaran

**-Sakura… debes elegir.**- le dijo suavemente mirándole con tristeza, las lagrimas siguieron desbordando de los orbes jade de la chica que sentía una presion profunda en el pecho al saber que aquello que debía hacer lastimaria a una de las personas mas importantes para ella y a quien amaba con todo su corazón

**-Yo… yo no quie… Naruto-kun…**

**-Todo esta bien… no importa lo que elegias, yo siempre te querre**.- musito él con una sonrisa

**-Naruto-kun… yo te amo.**- le dijo Sakura lanzandose a sus brazos, el ojiazul la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras sentía un escozor en sus ojos.

**-Yo también te amo Sakura-chan**.- dijo en voz baja, contra su cuello-. Y eso no cambiara aun cuando no me elijas a mi.- susurro con suavidad

**-Naruto-kun**.- musito Sakura separándose de él, lo observo con ternura y sonrió mientras llevaba su mano derecha a una mejilla de Naruto acariciandola con suavidad, luego suspiro por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se tornaban tristes.

**-Ya elegi**.- le dijo antes de acercarse a él para besarle los labios, en ese momento Naruto cerro los ojos con fuerza y las lagrimas empezaron a derramase de sus orbes continuamente mientras apegaba a Sakura contra su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

**L**levo nuevamente el vaso a su boca y termino de un trago el resto de aquel liquido bronce, pasandolo por su garganta lentamente para sentir el ardor de la misma ante la fuerte sustancia.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada mientras su cabeza divagaba en los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses.

Presiono con fuerza su mano libre ante un impulso de rabia y frustración, si el hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso.

El siempre había sabido que Sakura le habíha visto como algo mas que amigo, siempre había notado sus atenciones y sonrojos, sus palabras carinosas y su dulzura hacia él, pero al momento en que se dio cuenta de ello prefirio ignorarlo pues en ese entonces el solo la miraba como una amiga o eso se decía

Fue en la universidad cuando se encontró a si mismo en una encrucijada al verla cerca de otro y sentir un fuerte sentimiento de posesion, preguntandose luego si Sakura seguiría sintiendo lo mismo que cuando estaban en el colegio, fue cuando se encontró deseando que ella le siguiera amando y que nunca perteneciera a otro, aun cuando no fuera suya.

Luego de eso vino un fuerte deseo hacia ella, todo en Sakura le tentaba y le hacia desearla a un punto que no imagino, era tal la fuerza de su deseo que decidió alejarse de ella, pues no sabia que tanto se podría contener al tenerla tan cerca, por que cuando Sasuke miraba sus labios, quería lanzarse sobre ellos para probar su sabor de almibar y cuando Sakura le agarraba de la mano o le rozaba con su cuerpo en un gesto inocente, el tenia que contenerse con dificultad para no llevarsela a otro lugar y acariciarla con libertad y sin restricción, como su piel tanto anhelaba.

Por ello es que decidió probar con una relacion e intentar olvidar a la pelirrosa, pero las cosas nunca tuvieron oportunidad de avanzar pues en su cabeza siempre estaba Sakura y cuando termino su relacion con Karin, optando quedar como amigos, ya que ella era una buena chica, decidió por fin probar suerte al confesarsele a Sakura, pero fue entonces que recibio la noticia de la relacion que la pelirrosa había iniciado con su mejor amigo

Aparento tranquilidad y felicidad por ellos, sintiendo dentro como su corazón se oprimia con fuerza y entonces comprendio que se había enamorado de ella con profundidad y que por idiota la había perdido, intento olvidarla pero al no soportar verla o peor aun imaginarla en brazos de Naruto decidió irse y alejarse de ellos

Y aun pasados tres años sus sentimientos jamás cambiaron, no importaba con cuantas mujeres estuviera, no importaba la distancia, nada importaba porque Sakura se había colado muy hondo dentro de él, entonces decidió volver al saber que de nada serviria huir como un cobarde de sus sentimientos, debía mejor enfrentarlos e intentar borrarlos

Y cuando la miro por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo, maldijo su elección, pues Sakura había cambiado, era mucho mas hermosa, mucho mas inteligente, mucho mas madura y era de otro, su relacion con Naruto aun continuaba y parecía ir por el buen camino.

Entonces vino ese día, en que ambos estuvieron solos en el apartamento. Sasuke supo en el momento en que beso sus labios que nunca se cansaria de ellos y decidió luchar al distinguir que despues de todo él no le era indiferente, pudo saberlo por su entrega en un solo beso.

Y la situación continuo mientras el buscaba momentos para tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla con ansias y desesperación, como se sentía con solo verla y cuando la hizo mujer, su mujer, el desconcierto le golpe de lleno al darse cuenta que ella jamás se entrego a Naruto, y Sakura le confeso que lo amaba y en ese momento él no pudo caber en su dicha, porque era correspondido y ella era suya.

.

Su relacion transcurrio los siguientes meses mientras Sakura seguía aun con Naruto, al inicio Sasuke lo acepto pues estaba seguro que ella a quien quería era a él, que al único que se entregaba era a él, pero luego, con el paso del tiempo, empezó a sentir mucha inseguridad y miedo de perderla.

No podía verla seguido porque Sakura estaba ocupada con el Uzumaki, hacían el amor cada que se encontraban pero ella siempre terminaba llorando en sus brazos diciendo sentirse mal por su traicion.

Sakura cambiaba con el paso de tiempo, se volvía distante y solo cuando le hacia el amor Sasuke la sentía suya, de otra manera, la sentía de otro, de Naruto.

Y no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar imaginandola en sus brazos y odiaba a Naruto cada vez mas cuando sin poder evitarlo tenia que presenciar sus besos y sus caricias hacia Sakura

.

La amaba tanto que dolía y se echaba constantemente la culpa de lo sucedido, si tan solo hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso.

Suspiro con frustración, pero el hubiera no existia, su única realidad era que Sakura se había ido con Naruto y evitaba pensar en lo que en ese momento sucedía entre ellos porque sentía que se volveria loco de celos con solo imaginarlo

.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta principal, al ser abierta, dejo el vaso sobre la mesita de noche antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida de su estudio, los unicos que podian entrar al apartamento eran Sakura y Naruto, ya que solo ellos sabían donde estaba la llave de repuesto, y en ese momento ya no sabia quien podría ser.

Al salir de la estancia se detuvo en su sitio al mirar a Sakura, la observo fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada, Sasuke pudo notar como sus ojos ahora se veían mas vivos y felices, bajo luego su mirada hacia la mano izquierda de ella, la cual apretaba con fuerza la agarradera de una maleta.

El moreno solo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba demasiado y la observo nuevamente antes de acercarse a ella, solo para cogerla de la cintura y elevarla del suelo antes de apoderarse de su boca apresuradamente, Sakura soltó la maleta y se abrazo de su cuello mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. Sasuke la aplasto con su cuerpo, abrazandola con sus brazos, intentando convencerse de que aquello era real y no un simple sueño, porque era solo lo que parecía.

.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, el moreno se separo y la observo, ambos respiraban agitadamente y no podian despegar su mirada de los ojos del otro

**-Te amo.-** le dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y Sasuke la miro solo un momento antes de apoderarse nuevamente de su boca

Le hizo el amor una y otra vez hasta que sus fuerzas quedaron nulas como para volver intentarlo, la beso hasta que sintió sus labios adoloridos y aun así volvió hacer, la acaricio rememorando cada rincon y lunar de ella.

Porque ahora Sakura le pertenecia, ahora era suya como siempre debió ser, ahora jamás debería compartirla con otro, como tanto había anhelado

.

Le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de la mano, su piel era tan tersa que nunca se cansaria de hacerlo, Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente para fijarlos en él y Sasuke observo absorto aquel par de orbes de hermoso color jade lo cuales ahora estaban lleno del brillo que Sasuke tanto había extranado

**-Te ves hermosa**.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, las mejillas de Sakura se empezaron a pintar de un color carmesí y Sasuke no hizo otra cosa que sonreír con arrogancia, al saber que ese efecto únicamente era logrado por él. La pelirrosa empezó a sonreír con timidez y dulzura y Sasuke sintió el corazón martillarle con fuerza

**-Te amo Sasuke-kun.**- dijo ella levantándose, para quedar sentada, al igual que él, debido a esto la ligera sabana blanca se deslizo por su cuerpo quedando en su regazo, Sasuke observa sus pechos, firme y redondos, alzo una ceja divertido y levanto la mirada hacia ella observándola con deseo, jamás se cansaria de Sakura

**-Acaso intentas provocarme.**- le pregunto un tono ronco y sugerente, el sonrojo de Sakura se intensifico y bajo con timidez su mirada hacia la parte intima de él que estaba cubierta únicamente por la sabana, esta se estaba empezando a elevar lentamente, trago saliva mientras levantaba la mirada nuevamente hacia Sasuke e intento sonreír con firmeza

**-¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?**- susurro para luego morderse el labio nerviosa al saber que lo estaba provocando, Sasuke observo el sensual gesto y se excito de sobremanera, se acerco a ella solo para pasar un brazo por su cintura y posicionarse sobre su cuerpo, ambos se estremecieron cuando sus pechos desnudos entraron en contacto y Sasuke se levanto solo un poco para quitar la estorbosa sabana y luego posicionarse entre sus piernas haciendo que sus intimidades tuvieran un contacto directo, Sakura le rodeo la cadera al igual que el cuello y el moreno se apoyo en sus codos quedando sus rostros a unos escasos tres centímetros, Sasuke empezó a acariciar su nariz con la de ella

**-Te amo**.- le susurro el ojinegro en un pequeño y casi inaudible susurro, Sakura sonrió

**-Yo también Sasuke-kun**.- le dijo para luego besarle, Sasuke sonrió contra el beso y cuando se separo se dedico a observarla un momento mas

**-Eres mia Sakura… solo mia**.- mascullo con posesividad, la sonrisa de Sakura se ensancho y su sonrojo aumento

**-Lo se**.- fue lo único que articulo antes de que Sasuke se apoderara nuevamente de su boca y de su cuerpo con delirante dulzura y pasión.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***El significado del amor***_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Nadie dijo que amar era sencillo_

_Nadie dijo que no sufririamos_

_El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, que te llena de felicidad y dicha, pero también es un sentimiento agonico, que puede llegar a causarte el peor de los dolores, mas aun así, vale la pena correr el riesgo_

_._

_Ella siempre estuvo en una encrucijada, entre el amor de dos hombres que le importaban y a quienes quería de manera distinta_

_Porque también existian distintas formas de amar y ella estaba __**entre dos amores**_

_._

_A Naruto le amaba de manera fraternal, como un hermano, con dulzura y ternura_

_A Sasuke le amaba con pasión, era y siempre seria su único amor_

_._

_Y amar tenia sus sacrificios, porque alguien saldria lastimado._

_Aunque quien dijo que por ello no se podría volver a enamorar._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_***Epilogo***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**O**bservo la carta con extraneza mientras se dirigía hacia la sala, se sentó en el sofá a un lado de Sasuke que se encontraba con la vista fija en el televisor, mientras acariciaba la cabecita negra del pequeño pelinegro que estaba entre sus piernas, apoyado contra su estomago, tomando un biberon

**-¿Quien era?- **le pregunto él seriamente mientras le dirigía una mirada

**-Trajeron un sobre**.- musito la pelirrosa mostrándolhe dicho objeto mientras se acercaba a él, Sasuke se acomodo en el sofá intentando quedar en una posición mas comoda, pero sin mover a su hijo que parecía estarse durmiendo

**-¿Tiene remitente?-** la cuestiono Sasuke, Sakura negó con la cabeza-. Entonces abrela.- le incito haciendo una seña con la cabeza, la pelirrosa se acerco a el para que viera también el contenido y Sasuke la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo mientras apoyaba su menton en el delicado hombro de ella.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando dentro de ella saco una invitación para una boda

_._

_Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata, decía en el frontal de la hermosa invitación_

.

Sasuke le quito la carta y se propuso a leerla mientras Sakura aun seguía un tanto sorprendida

Luego de que ella se decidiera por Sasuke, Naruto se habíha ido del país, eso ya hacia mas de cinco años, Sakura había intentado comunicarse con él de varias formas, incluso le había mandado una invitación de su boda con Sasuke pidiendole este que fuera el padrino, pero Naruto solo había contestado dándoles una negativa, por ello aquello la tenia tan asombrada

.

Suspiro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, le alegraba enormemente que Naruto se hubiera enamorado y que por fin les hubiera perdonado completamente

**-Ese dobe.**- mascullo Sasuke sonriendo de lado, Sakura volteo hacia él y le observo negar con la cabeza mientras aquella sonrisa no desaparecia de sus labios, bajo la mirada hacia el sobre que estaba en su regazo y observo que dentro de él aun se encontraba algo, lo saco y Sasuke volteo hacia ella acercandosele para leer el contenido de la pequeña nota

.

_Espero que puedan estar en este día tan importante para mi_

_Hinata-chan es una mujer excepcional, única y me enamore de ella como un tonto_

_Es a ella a quien he estado esperando y quiero que ustedes estén conmigo_

_Bueno, no se que mas escribir, no soy muy bueno en esto dattebayo_

.

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke negó con la cabeza imaginandose al estupido de Naruto rascandose la nuca mientras escribia esa linea

.

_Los espero y traigan a mi pequeño ahijado, que quiero conocerlo_

_Espero verlos pronto._

_Besos para Sakura-chan y Daisuke… ahh y también para Sasuke-teme_

_P.D: Sasuke-teme, serás mi padrino de bodas, de veras :D_

.

Sakura se hecho a reír a carcajadas mientras el moreno pensaba en que su amigo jamás cambiaria, lo cual admitia para si mismo que le agradaba

**-Ese dobe.**- musito por lo bajo, luego frunció el ceño-. **Hey… quien le dijo que seria padrino de Daisuke?**- le pregunto a Sakura, ella se encogió de hombros antes de volver a sonreír, no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***FIN***_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
